Showing Thanks
by ky48
Summary: Dick is left alone on Thanksgiving, and tramatic emotions are the result! Rated for self-hurt  not put in great detail however  First fanfic!
1. Solitude

**Hey this is my first fanfiction! So enjoy!**

Dick remembered a time when Thanksgiving meant something to him. When it was special and made him happy. Just the silly things like following his mom as she bustled around the trailer cooking, baking, and swatting his father's hand out of the pie; while he himself would do cartwheels and hum incessantly helping here and there. Then everyone would go outside Pop Haley's trailer for the feast. Sure his family hadn't been large, but combined with everyone in the circus it was the biggest family around. There was singing, dancing, and stories. Old Ma Rouker told the best stories about growing up in Romania, and traveling all of Europe. His father would tell jokes that he had already told over a thousand times, but everyone laughed anyways. By the end of the night he would have fallen asleep on his mother's lap, or on a picnic table, and his dad would carry him back to tuck him in. It was nice, it was warm.

Now it wasn't though. Now it was cold, and lonely. The past four Thanksgivings that Dick has spent at the manor were never the best, but someone was always there; either Alfred, or Bruce, even both when he was lucky, but not this year. He had known for a week that Alfred would be spending the holiday with his own family. Bruce in turn had promised to be home that night, but come afternoon one of the maids was "regretful to inform him that Bruce was staying late for a meeting and would not be able to attend Thanksgiving dinner."

Dick hadn't even batted an eye. He gave his best smile, the one he saved for the press and Bruce's business partners, and told the maid that that was "quite alright." On the inside though he was breaking. Over the next few hours Dick kept telling himself that it was just a silly holiday, it didn't matter, and he was Robin for crying out loud this should not bother him. He kept that chant going in his head while he walked down the grand stair case, through the halls and into the dining room.

Then he lost it. It was a full feast, enough to feed the entire Justice League, speedsters and all. The turkey, and pies, and potatoes, and just one, one, single plate set. He stood in the door way, his breathing was heavy and strained. Dick clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight. The serving staff that stood on the other side of the table it their perfect line and napkins over their arms looked completely dumbstruck. The boy took another deep breath and through clenched teeth spoke.

"Don't you all have family to be getting to?" his voice shook.

One of the maids, a fat kind woman, Mrs. Townsly perhaps, piped up, "We're here to serve you Master Richard, please take a s-"

"Leave." His statement was blunt and full of anger.

"I beg your pardon sir?" The maid asked, sounding concerned.

"I want you all out of this godforsaken house this instant!" the boy screamed while grabbing onto his hair, practically ripping it out.

The staff looked at each other, uncertain for a second, before bowing and making a beeline for the exit. Only then did Dick open his eyes. Red rimmed his sapphire irises and angry tears began to spill from them. The boy shook as he walked up to the table, and with an angry sob ripping from his throat, flipped it. Dishes clanged and shattered, drowning out his sobs. He watched, frozen until the last bowl had finished spinning and its ringing stopped. The house became silent and still once more, except for the heavy heaving of the child's chest. After a few moments he shakily spun on a heel and walked back to his room.

**Next chapter Bruce comes in, and is in for a shock when he gets home!**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Shock

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and such! I was so touched that I decided to update right away! Thanks so much!**

Bruce listened idly to the board meeting going on. He really didn't find it that interesting. Currently there was a heated debate over the funding of the latest product in transportation, honestly though he hadn't even minded to find out what it was. He was far too busy with his night job or products from his company that were actually important, oh and Dick, he was important too.

He did feel slightly bad for leaving Dick alone on Thanksgiving, though the thought didn't cross his mind too much during the meeting. Dick was a good boy, he didn't seem to get bothered by much, or at least that's what Bruce tried to convince himself. Honestly though he knew that Dick was having a hard time, he had been getting worse over the past few months. Both the boy's psychologist and therapist had contacted Bruce concerned that Dick was beginning to break down again.

When Bruce had first taken in Dick the problems had been immense. He was far underweight, abused by a past foster home, still ruined from his parent's deaths, and he was cutting himself. Bruce had put all of his time into fixing the boy. Well, he had hired people to do that for him at least. Not that Bruce didn't care, honestly the boy was his world, he was everything; but being Bruce Wayne and Batman does not a patient by your side 24/7 kind of father make. Hell, he hadn't even gotten up to ask the kid if he could adopt him. He wanted too, but he knew Dick would probably reject the offer. Besides, they were the dynamic duo; they didn't need to have a father-son thing going on right? Bruce was happy, Dick was happy, and so long as they both kept telling themselves that everything would be fine.

"Um, excuse me? Mr. Wayne sir?"

Bruce turned to the door way at the end of the room. His new assistant, Harriet perhaps, was standing poking her head through the silver double doors, a shy smile shaking on her young face.

"Miss, were in a meeting here. Be a good girl and go get us all some coffee will ya?" Said Mr. Shooker, a business associate of Bruce's who he didn't care for at all. He was an old man, with a balding, grey, head of hair, and clearly an overly healthy appetite.

The assistant tried again, "It's about your son Ri-"

"Ward," Bruce automatically corrected, even if he wished that he didn't have too.

"Oh oh yes of course, your ward Richard. One of your maids called concerned..." she trailed off looking around the room as though she'd rather not explain the situation in front of all the board members.

"Well if that's all miss?" Mr. Shooker asked turning back to the meeting, clearly ready to continue.

Now fully in the room and wringing her hands nervously the girl continued in a hurried ramble. "Well no, um you see, it would appear that Richard has, well um, destroyed the entire Thanksgiving feast, after he had, well, dismissed all of the servants from the house for the night, and uh the maid said he seemed quite distraught."

At this the entire room turned in their chairs, quite a few of them quirking their eyebrows, to Bruce who sat dumbstruck.

"Well," The billionaire began turning back to the members of the board, "it would appear that I must take my leave early and attend to some personal affairs."

With his goodbye he bowed his head ever so slightly before standing and following Harriet out of the room.

"Which maid was this now?" he asked the scrawny lady beside him.

"Um a Mrs. Townsly I believe sir?" Harriet answered hesitantly.

Bruce nodded and thanked her, now more concerned. She was one his more favored maids, and was not one to blow steam over nothing. He quickened his pace through the building and to the parking lot. Thankful that he had chosen today to take the Bugatti for a test run, he got in ready to speed home to check on the situation. Except of course there was traffic, adding an extra 38 minutes to his travel time. Once pulled in and parked he stopped dead. None of the lights were on. Dick, surprisingly enough had a very large irrational fear of the dark. Generally he made a point to keep most of the lights on in the manor. Tonight however the structure loomed over Bruce menacingly, cold and dark.

He sprinted inside, not even bothering to close the doors behind him.

"Dick!" He called out once in the foyer.

There was no response. He continued calling his name as he ran down the halls. Never had his footsteps echoed so loudly, or his voice has such a sharp ring to it. When he got to the dining room his stomach dropped. Dick had indeed destroyed the meal. The table was flipped and the food scattered everywhere. The fire in the fire place was down to the embers that glowed dully. Bruce pushed off of the doorway

"Dick!"

His voice sounded so broken in the echo. He had never felt this way before. He couldn't seem to navigate his way through the dark manor fast enough. Finally he turned down into the hallway that held Dick's bedroom. He paused and staggered back for a moment. He smelled blood. He started again in a full sprint to Dick's room, his ward, his son. He couldn't get their fast enough. The smell was unbearable. He wanted to puke. He threw open the door and nearly did.

Dick sat by the window sill, the moon's light painted his face beautifully. His black hair reflected the glow, and made it shimmer. His skin had never looked fairer in contrast to the angular shadows his face threw on him. His eyes stuck out, vibrant, reaching to Bruce, pulling him in. So blue, so innocent, as he turned his head to Bruce they talked to him in unintelligible whispers. So magnificent they were.

Bruce wanted to faint. His son was so calm; he blended in with his glowing surroundings so effortlessly. All except his eyes. Still beautiful, yet disgusting as the clashed with the pool of blood that the boy sat in. It was a battle between the two, bright red against radiant blue, innocence against pain.

Bruce managed to shake himself out of it, he stepped forward unsure.

"Dickie-"

***Insert dramatic music***

**Hmmm should I just kill him off? It's tempting in a way...oorr should I bring in Young Justice somehow? Or neither?**

**Please review! :D **


	3. Waking Up

**You guys are truly the best. Every review made my day. I was so worried that people were going to destroy my stories with a hatchet, but everyone has been so kind! Thanks again! **

**ON WITH THE STORY: Bruce angst is the best angst :)**

He could feel it. While he crossed the room, when he picked up his beloved bird, down the halls, all the way to the cave he could feel it. That ice cold stare coming from the normally warm, vulnerable boy, burning through him. The entire time his eyes never left Bruce; and Bruce himself couldn't bring himself to look back. It was too painful, he just wanted to puke, crawl somewhere and wipe his memories from his brain. It hurt so badly.

His body however went on auto pilot, running through the mansion without thinking, without seeing. The twists and turns became a blur, he didn't even recall opening the door to the cave, but suddenly he was being transported to the watchtower, yelling, howling for help. He didn't register it when J'ohn came up and took the boy, nor any of the questions he was being asked. The sound of a freight-train filled his ears, and black spots clouded his vision. Still he could feel the burning gaze of the boy going right through him. The last thing he saw were precious baby blue eyes peeking through the closing doors before the darkness overpowered him.

**THIS-RIGHT-HERE-IS-MY-BREAKLINE-PRETTY-STORY-SWAG-PRETTY-STORY-SWAG**

It would be five hours till Bruce woke up. Another three days, eight hours, and seventeen minutes till Dick did. During that time Bruce never left his side. He never spoke any calming words to Dick, held his hand, or brushed away the bangs that fell messily over his fore head. In truth, Bruce was afraid for Dick to wake up, to feel that accusing stare on him once more. He knew that as soon as he did, everything would change. Dick would no longer try to retain his innocent gaze that at one time only Bruce could see. Now it would never be seen again. Bruce had been the last source of safety, and comfort. Now though that had all been destroyed, and he couldn't stand it.

The doctors had assured him that he would survive. They had told him that he made it there just in time to save the boy's life. Lie. He was late for Thanksgiving, he was late to notice Dick's worsening mental condition; he was late to save the boy's parent's lives. He had never been there when Dick needed him most, always right after.

Never again. He would be there now. He had to be. He would help Dick heal personally this time, still with a professional yes, but he would be there, step by step. He would see to it that Dick never looked at him with hurt eyes again, and if he does, God help the person that caused it.

**GET-OUT-THE-WAY—BREAKLINE-COMIN-THROUGH**

At 9:46 A.M light pools of blue peaked out from fluttering thick forests. Squinting at the bright light Dick turned his head towards the only shadow being cast in the room that lay right in front of the window. It took a few seconds of blinking before the figure came into view. Bruce sat calmly, not saying a word. Half expecting Dick to scream at him, demanding he leave. However, as soon as baby blue met navy, a new light appeared in them. He actually seemed quite joyous, and shocked to see his mentor sitting there. Neither of them smiled, or reached for the other. They simply sat staring, unsure of anything.

Dick's breaths were still ragged and hallow sounding, and joined sickly and harmoniously with all of the machines he was attached to. No other sounds were heard until a knock came at the door and a doctor spoke.

"Ah, I see he's awake. Good, good. Mr. Wayne if you don't mind the therapist wishes to speak with you while Richard here has some tests taken." The doctor said in a light, but resonating voice.

Bruce's eyes still never left Dick's.

"Yes, of course Dr. Morton," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Dr. Morton smiled and made room in the doorway for the billionaire to pass by. Bruce waited till the last moment before breaking eye contact to walk down the hall to where the therapist stood waiting for him. This was going to be a difficult discussion.

**WOOT! Guess what song I had stuck in my head while writing this? Silly, breaklines.**

**I know there was no YJ in there yet. I'm still trying to work them in there. Roy will DEFINITELY be in here. Most likely Wally as well. The rest are under debate. Perhaps they can all be involved in Dick's rehab? hmmmm**

**And I know Bruce was odd in here, and there wasn't hard core fluff, just a staring contest. I'll work on it, that will definitely be a part of the rehab too. **

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Interruptions

**Thanks again to all my readers! Your reviews inspire me to write more!**

**WARNING: VERY STRONG LANGUAGE**

**Ask and you shall receive ;)**

"So not only does he have a history of cutting and drug abuse, but alcohol problems as well?" The therapist asked Bruce, a long three hours into their meeting.

"Yes." Bruce replied bluntly. This was going on for far too long, he wanted to go back and see Dick.

"And you never took him to rehab? Mr. Wayne this is a serious problem, a deadly one as you've seen. Do you care for this boy at all? He could have very well died from this. You honestly need to think about how much this boy means to you. Do you love him as your son?"

"Honestly?"

The therapist raised a brow and gave the billionaire the most incredulous look he had ever received in his life.

With a sigh Bruce answered in a low tone, "I-"

"Where the hell is he?" a yell could be heard from a distance. Both of the people standing in the hallway looked down the adjacent for the owner of the voice.

"Uh," the therapist started after a moment turning back to Bruce, "You were saying Mr. Way-"

Suddenly the doors down the hall flew open with a loud smack causing the therapist to jump and squeal slightly.

"Roy-"

"Don't even fucking start with me Bruce! Tell me where the hell Dick is _now_."

Bruce blinked, mildly shocked at the ballsy-ness the boy possessed. Then again it was Roy for crying out loud, he was known to be overly rash and abrasive at times. Still, Bruce had never seen him this angry, he was absolutely livid. He was about to ask why but then he realized; oh yeah Dick's hurt.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" A very stout nurse piped up with a shaky voice that resembled that of an elf's far too much for the red head's patience at the moment.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. This asshole," Roy shouted whilst jabbing a finger into Bruce's face. Very ballsy indeed. "Hurt Dick, and very nearly made him die. And then I find out about it almost four fucking days after the fact when he wakes up. So I will ask this one more fucking time. Where. The fuck. Is. He?"

The poor nurse looked about ready to piss herself as she stood with Roy's face inches away from hers. With a deep breath she puffed out her chest and said with an even shakier voice, "Only kin may-"

"Do I look like I give a fuck lady?" He was absolutely screaming now, his face turning red.

"Room 482!" The nurse squeaked pointing down the hall.

With a final huff Roy strode down the hall to the room while the party he left simply looked after him.

"Sooo…" a deep voice resonated down the hall

Everyone turned to see Oliver and Dinah walking up to them. Oliver stopped once he got to the group, clearly put off by the impending silence. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets. Once he realized that no one was going to speak up he cleared his throat.

"Well… how was everyone's Thanksgiving?" Oliver asked with a smile. Dinah sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ollie you are-"

"EVERYONE OUT!"

All heads turned down the hall once again, now to see doctors and nurses alike scurrying out of Dick's room and looking back dumbstruck as the door slammed.

"Roy found Dick." Oliver stated cheerily. Dinah rolled her eyes and turned around muttering.

One of the doctors walked up to the group, clearly shaken by what just happened.

"Who the hell was that? Should we call security? Shouldn't someone do something? What if-"

"Roy would never harm Dick Dr. Morton, it's fine." Bruce said steadily still looking down the hall.

"Well if that's settled," the therapist spoke again, looking at everyone expectantly, "perhaps we could get back to the discussion and decide what rehabilitation would best serve Richard. I was thinking, as unconventional as it is, that we should-"

**AINT NO BREAKLINE LONG ENOUGH-AINT NO RATING LOW ENOUGH-AINT NO WORD WIDE ENOUGH- TO KEEP ME FROM READING YOU BABY**

Dick was numb to all the tests that the doctors were running. He didn't care anymore, about anything anymore. Halfway through he decided to busy himself by counting the black specs on the ceiling tiles. Unfortunately every time a needle was jabbed into him his concentration broke and he had to start over.

_4782_

_4783_

_4784_

"Where the hell is he!"

His counting stopped, and the doctors paused. Everyone turned their attention to the door for a moment before resuming.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

Then there was more yelling. Dick wondered for a brief moment if it was Bruce. He did yell a lot when he got angry, but never in public. Now everyone had completely stopped their work. After a few seconds Dick scolded himself mentally for his Robin senses not kicking in. For some reason however he didn't feel like he was in any danger. Still he slowly began to sit up. Well he tried.

The door slammed open.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

All of the doctors and nurses rushed out of the room, blocking Dick's view of the intruder. He felt his heart racing, but not in a 'my life's in danger' kind of way. He couldn't really place the feeling, or whether or not he liked it.

The door slammed shut again and Dick blinked a few times trying to process the person in front of him.

"Roy?"

**Hurrah! I truly despise writing dialog. It's my weak point as you can tell. Ah well. But I do love writing Roy. He's a fun character. **

**Yes I know that if you squint wear a pair of bifocals, and stand on your head you can see some DickxRoy. But it doesn't have to be read that way. Unless the vast majority of people want that to be a more obvious thing. **

**Wally will deffinatly be coming in within the next few chapters as well. **

**NOTE: Roy is the only one that knows Dick's secret ID**

**Please Review!**


	5. Protective

**Oh goodness I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry guys! I actually put of an AP-US history project for this I felt so bad! Thank you for all the reviews, I know my chapters are short, but I like thoughts separated, sorry.**

**Warnings:Strong Language, RoyxRob if you squint and look through kaleidoscopic. Could also be read as brother to brother though I think-ish.**

**Note:Roy Is only about 3 years older than Dick.**

Roy stood at the doorway, chest still heaving and a red face that clashed violently with his red hair and coat. He didn't move at all, and Dick couldn't see the other boy's eyes because of the sunglasses the older was wearing.

"R-Roy? What, what are you doing here, why are you-?" His voice was barely audible and was so scratchy that the boy couldn't even recognize it as his own.

Roy still didn't say anything; instead he strode around to the other side of the bed. Dick sat up, opening his mouth to question him again but stopped when he felt a pair of lips being pressed against his forehead. They stayed like that for a moment before Roy exhaled slowly, his breath blowing lightly on the others bangs, before resting their foreheads together. Roy looked over his sunglasses so that blue could meet blue.

"Bambi**₁** I swear to God if you ever pull another fucking stunt like that…" he trailed off shaking his head and standing to pull up Bruce's disserted chair.

The older sighed heavily again leaning back and looking at the boy before him. Dick laid stiffly on the bed his appearance devoid of emotions. Inside however his head was dizzy with turmoil. He hadn't meant to pull a "stunt" at all. It hadn't been a suicide attempt. Ever since his parents murder Dick had struggled with depression, it was too much to bear. He had been given depression medication, but it never worked enough so he overdosed. When he was taken off the pills he took up sneaking into Bruce's liquor cabinet figuring that perhaps it was just better to forget altogether. Eventually though he was caught. Cutting had been his last resort. Being a superhero however had made him adapt to have a certain pain tolerance. This caused him to cut more and more, deeper and deeper just to get something out of it. He hadn't meant to go that far though.

He wanted to explain this to Roy. They had once been very close friends. Roy had been the only one to know anything about him besides Bruce. But now they felt so distant. Dick hugged himself unconsciously and hung his head, suddenly feeling cold.

Roy reached forward to grab the boys arm. Dick could faintly feel his warm thumb trailing over his bandages.

"Why are you here?" His voice still was close to silent.

"Someone needed to be," he replied almost as quietly.

"Bruce is- was here," Dick said trailing off as he looked towards the door solemnly. He wished Bruce had stayed.

Roy didn't reply, but his facial expression suggested that he didn't believe the statement held much value.

The two of them sat in mutual silence for quite some time; Roy's thumb never trailing from its path on Dick's tiny arm. Eventually though the silence was broken by more shouting. Both of the room's occupants looked at the door. It muffled the noise enough that they couldn't understand the words being said, but not so much that the volume wasn't registered. There was a screaming match going on. It lasted for a few minutes before dying down. Dick turned to Roy to see a frown plastered on the latter's face.

"Roy-?"

Said boy turned his head slowly away from the door to meet the other's eyes.

"Why, why is it that-"His voice was breaking more so now as a sob became lodged in his throat. He couldn't think of the right words. "Why is it so _cold_?" His eyes clenched shut as small tears began to escape their weakened prison.

Roy didn't understand what the boy meant, but he knew that he couldn't stand to see him crying.

"Shhhh Bambs it's okay, it's okay."

Dick felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, which he leaned gratefully into. He managed to swallow down his sob, letting his tears drip silently onto Roy's jacket through closed eyes. He heard the door gently creak open but did not turn to it. He felt Roy's chest rumble as he growled at the intruder.

"Roy I need to speak to Dick privately." A deep voice said politely, clearly teetering on the edge of losing it.

"Well too fucking bad, just because all of a sudden you now want to talk to him Bruce doesn't mean shit. You've already caused enough damage."

"Harper…" Bruce exhaled through clenched teeth.

Roy brought the boy closer to him, tightening his hold and sending a challenging glare at the intruder.

"Do _not_ test me Roy." All politeness was gone from his voice.

Roy scoffed, "No need to. You're already a failure in my eyes as far as I'm concerned Bruce. Hell, you couldn't even get Thanksgiving right." Dick was shaking now.

"Roy I swear to God if you do not get away from my-"

"Your _what_ Bruce? Your charity case? Your villain bait?"

"Do-not-make-me-?"

"Bruce…Roy…let's be nice now. We all love and ca-"

"Shut the fuck up Ollie," Roy spat at venomously at his mentor who now stood in the doorframe. Ollie threw up his hands before walking dramatically back down the hallway.

The room fell silent except for the heavy breathing of the two men who were still throwing death glares at one another. Dick was curled into a small ball shaking violently. Eventually he managed to sit up, Roy's arms loosening in order to do so. He turned to Roy and blinked once. Roy growled again, his eyes flickering between the boy and Bruce. He stood up, chair screeching back as he did so. His teeth were clenched and his fists balled his eyes never leaving Bruce's. After a second he stocked out of the room making sure to brush Bruce on the way by.

Bruce exhaled slowly out of his nose before quietly closing the door. He turned his attention back to Dick but made no move towards the boy. Dick sat with his legs crossed and leaning over, his hands laid limply in his lap. His head hung in such a manner that is dark mop of hair flopped messily over to cover his eyes. He was still quite a bit paler than usual, and his veins raced across him like purple and blue rivers that faintly rippled from under his skin in this intense light.

Slowly Bruce took a step forward.

"Dick we,-we need to talk."

**(1) For some reason I have always seen Roy referring to Dick as Bambi. He just seems like a Bambi to me. :)**

**Woot! It's done! I'll try to update tomorrow. Bruce and Dick finally get to talk a little. Chapter after that should have the Wal-Man. Any idea's you guys are feeling for the story? Any fun twists? I plan on have Wally being all jealous, it sounds fun to me. Oh and Ollie is like my favorite character to write ever, and he barely does anything lol. **

**Review please :) It not only motivates me, but also inspires me. I love getting new ideas :D**


	6. Decisions

**Two chapters in two days! **

**Oh goodness I loved writing this chapter. Is that sick? Read and find out!**

**FudoTwin17: You were right with the therapist :)**

Bruce stepped up slowly towards the bed, still leaving a few feet between him and the boy. He didn't want to do this. Not at all, but the therapist had insisted with a colorful line of threats.

"Listen Dick, I know that Thanksgiving wasn't how you planned. I hadn't realized it met anything to you. It was a misunderstanding."

Dick lifted his head slowly to look at Bruce with blurry eyes. Was that it? He was kidding right? After looking the man up and down he saw that that was all he was going to get. His eyes narrowed to a glare at the man in front of him. Biting his lip the boy looked back down, trying to stop the angry tremors coursing through his body. He let out an uneven breath and closed his eyes.

"I want to go back to the manor." He stated firmly. Bruce wasn't going to help him at all. He should have realized. At the least though he wanted Alfred and his room.

Bruce didn't say anything, looking out the window he took a deep steady breathe.

"Dick you're not coming back to the manor."

Dick's eyes shot open and blinked a few times, staring dumbly at the man before him.

"Wha-what?" He asked, his voice weaker than ever.

"Your therapist," Bruce said with a twinge of venom lacing his voice," has decided that it would be best for your mental condition if you were to stay with an actual family, get adopted. She says that children who are not healthy completely mentally struggle in the type of household you're in."

Dick could only stare at his "father-figure" with his mouth slightly parted.

"Besides we will both be happier this way. My life really has no room for children, especially one with your kind of conditions." He said with a monotone voice. "I will still train you if you'd like though, but that would be it." His eyes never looked to his ward; they stayed focused on something outside of the window.

Dick's body had ceased to tremble. He once again sat with his head hung and hair obscuring his face from the man in front of him. He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, its bitter taste filling his mouth coating it red.

So this was how it's gonna be. The boy had to repress a laugh. He should have seen it coming. Just like all of his relatives had deserted him now Bruce was. He could still remember looking up at his social worker with big blue eyes when she had told him that no one was coming for him

"_I'm sorry Richie," she had said, "but none of your family wants a child to take care of right now. Your current condition makes it difficult. Don't worry though, we'll find you a nice foster home."_

Yes a lovely foster family, with the drunken father, neglectful mother, and as a bonus the rapist of a brother. If anything they worsened his condition, destroying the last of his childish ability to trust without hesitation. He would never trust again, except for Bruce and Roy, perhaps even Wally someday. Oh but alas, that too had to be broken. Poor pitiful him. Perhaps if his condition hadn't been so dreadful then someone would actually care for him.

"I want to go home," he deadpanned, now bringing up his knees so that he could rest his head on them.

"Richard, I just told you that you aren't coming-"

"No," he spat back, his anger bubbling in him, "I want to go home. With my mother and father and everyone else. You know people who actually would care for me despite my 'condition'. So sorry by the ways that it was such a pain for you to deal with. I'll make sure to try and restrain it next time in contact with you, if I do at all. Oh but I'm sorry, this conversation is probably taking up too much of that precious time of yours. Go on go, go back to your fancy little mansion. Don't forget to tell the press on the way that you've _finally_ gotten rid of that retched charity case or yours. I'm sure all of your business partners will be thrilled now!"

Bruce's eyes had widened more than Dick had ever seen them during his rant, though they quickly narrowed to the same level of the boy's.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. We're doing this for your own good." He growled out.

"Oh no of course not Mr. Wayne! I understand completely." A smile stretching like elastic across his face. He was cracking, and he didn't even try to stop himself anymore. He wanted to break completely, shatter till there was nothing left to pick up. His smile was so sweet that it made the billionaire's stomach curl.

"Dick-"

"Oh, that's what my family calls me Mr. Wayne, please call me Richard."

Bruce's frown deepened.

"Okay then. _Richard_, this is what your therapist wants to happen. It would be best for you to let it go."

"Can't let go what you never had!" he bent over laughing roughly, "That's what my father always had said!"

The boy was a mess. He was doubled over in laughter, chocking on the effort. Bruce wanted to reach forward, shake him till he stopped. This wasn't right. He didn't want any of this. He couldn't hold onto himself any longer.

"Dick-"

"I said call me Richard!" All laughter had gone from his voice as his head snapped up to glare at the man through his dark hair that still obscured part of his face, casting dark haunting shadows around his eyes.

Those eyes.

They screamed over every charade the broken boy in front of him was pulling. They were pulling Bruce in, begging for help, for chewed gum and string to put him back together.

Bruce hadn't expected this. His precious bird was cracking. He felt his heart felt clenched. He had never felt like this before. It was more powerful than anything he felt. But what could he do? He had already tried his hardest to convince the wretched therapist that this wasn't right. She in turn threatened to take him away by force and throw him in Arkham. He was stuck.

"How is everything going in here?" said therapist asked, poking her head through the door.

"Just peachy ma'am!" Robin giggled spinning to her.

She looked slightly taken back by his overly cheery face, with clear tear tracks now running down his face. Bruce couldn't stand to see it anymore.

"I've changed his mind." He stated flatly glaring at the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but we discussed this, you have no choice." She said, keeping a confident grin on her face, "Richard needs a proper family, one that you don't give him. Besides," now she turned to the boy, "you would prefer to go to a new family wouldn't you?" her voice was as sugar coated as her yellowing teeth.

Dick's face faltered, smile beginning to fall as he looked between Bruce and the lady. He was confused now. Why couldn't he just go back with his parents? He wanted nothing more in the world than to crawl under the scratchy homemade quilt on his tiny bunk bed in the trailer and listen to his mom hum old lullabies as she worked around the house. He didn't want the two people in the room staring expectantly any longer. His chest and head hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to become nothing more than one of the black dots on the ceiling and sink away from sight.

"Richard…" she was getting impatient, she wanted him to help her drag Bruce down into the abyss.

It hurt.

The tears were falling faster now, as his trembling resumed, more violent than ever.

No please, just make it stop. It hurts.

He wanted Roy to come back in. Even if he began yelling again it would be better than this accusing silence. He wanted to bury his head into the warmth of his chest and cry until he was dried up and nothing more than a dry shell of what he was.

But he already was that. All he had been was shattered inside. He looked back at Bruce. His dark navy blue eyes stared soberly at him. He wanted to run and grab him, begging Bruce to never let him go, promising he'd do anything to make the man proud.

It hurt. Too much, too much…

He was hyperventilating now; the room was beginning to shake with his tremors. The lady was talking to him again. He couldn't hear her though. His entire body tingled. He wondered briefly if this was how Wally felt, if so God help the poor boy and put an end to this misery. Bruce was next to him now talking as well. He looked up into his eyes, begging him to make this all stop. He wanted to scream but he couldn't hold any air long enough to do so. Darkness was creeping in on him; it was comforting, whispering sweet nothings all around him, reaching trying to pull him in. He gladly let himself get taken, leaning into Bruce's warmth wishing noting more than to disappear into the darkness. Finally it took him, and the word was still again.

Bruce wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his chest. Lord he hadn't held Dick since the child was eight on the first night he had met him. He had forgotten how nice it felt, it made his heart swell, and he could feel the lightest tugging on the corners of his mouth as he looked down at the small boy. All tension had gone from the child's face, his trembling stopped, and his breathing rhythmic.

He turned back to the woman.

"He's staying with me. Got it?" He spat at her with pure malice.

She pursed her lips, spun on a heel and marched out of the room.

With a sigh, and never removing his face from the boy, he stood and walked to the head of the bed. Being careful to not jostle the boy he sat back down, leaning against the headboard and cradling his precious bird.

"Don't worry Dickie," he whispered with a smile "Everything is fine now. We'll get through this, just you and me. Hell I'll even allow Harper around again, anything to get you better and happy again." He said with a chuckle. He reached up to brush the bangs off the boys head, and almost silently he said "I'm glad you're my son."

**Mild mental breakdown? Yup I went there.**

**Gosh I hated writing that therapist. Like so much that I am refusing to name her. **

**Did we like the chapter? I went back to the original darkness I had going on. Stick with that or no?**

**Wally next chapter!**

**Please Review! **


	7. Discoveries

**Sorry about it taking forever to update again. Have I ever mentioned how much I despise writing? Well it's a whole lot. Like it's the bane of my existence. Ugh**

**But your reviews keep me going so here we are!**

**For all of you who are concerned about the whole RoyxDick thing, don't be. As I have mentioned it can be interpreted multiple ways. They have no set kind of relationship, meaning they won't be swapping spit anytime soon (ever) or anything along those lines. It is just pure fluffy goodness. If that fluff equates romance, brotherliness, or just friendship that is up to you the reader to decide :)**

**HERE WE GO**

"That's all for today team good work," Black Canary said dismissing them as she went across the room to speak with Red Tornado.

"Red can you do me a favor and start helping Superboy with his flying? I can't exactly follow his jumps up high enough."

"Yes, of course Black Canary" came the robotic as ever reply.

Black Canary smiled lightly at the robot before turning to the zeta tubes, only to be met with a large pair of green eyes. Startled she jumped back with a slight squeak and put her hand to her chest.

"Jesus Wally, what are you a Bat or something?"

The pout that had been plastered on Wally's face for the past two weeks deepened further with a frown.

"Do you know where Robs is?"

'What no pick up line?' She thought to herself. She could get used to that.

"Robin is currently ill." She said slowly, hoping that would be the end of the discussion.

But Wally being Wally pressed on. "With what?"

After a moment of heavy mental debating, "It's personal."

Wally's eyes widened, "Ohmygodisitserious?Ishegoingtobeok?Whathappened!"

Sighing heavily, "Wally perhaps you should talk to your uncle…"

"But he doesn't know anything!" He cried exasperatingly.

"All I can tell you is that it's a personal matter, and he will be out for a few weeks."

"Well can I go visit him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"He's currently in his civilian identity."

By now his pout had reached a new level. He hated it when people reminded him of the fact that he didn't know his best friend's secret identity.

"Sooo he can put on his glasses, or mask or-"

"Wally." She cut him off with a stern look before turning to leave again, only to hear an irritating tapping behind her as the red head followed.

"But what if he needs company?"

"Roy is staying with him, I'm sure that's enough."

The footsteps behind her stopped cold. She stopped as well to turn and face the speedster. His pout was gone and replaced with a furrowed brow and furious glare.

"I thought you said Robin was in his civilian identity?"

"He is."

"Roy knows his secret I.D?"

"Well ya, they are friends outside of the superhero world."

Wally's emerald eyes became ablaze like a forest fire.

"So Roy knows his identity, when I his best friend don't?"

"I guess so…" She really didn't know how to deal with this. She had never seen a speedster this angry. But there was something other than that, his eyes were watering, they looked hurt.

"Oh," was all he said for a goodbye before spinning on his heel and stalking out of the room with heavy deliberate steps.

**ONE TWO THREE BREAKLINE!*******************************************

Dick's condition hadn't improved at all. In fact it had worsened dramatically. The child had not spoken a word since his breakdown in the hospital. The therapist had said he had finally reached his breaking point, that it was going to be a long uphill battle to return him to any sense of normalcy. Roy came over every other day to spend the night. Dick reacted positively to him so Bruce allowed it. But not even Roy could bring back the light to his little bird's eyes.

Bruce sighed as he looked at his son. Currently they were seated by the window sill in the study. Dick wore a grey t shirt with black sweats as he sat loosely in his chair not unlike how a rag doll would. His head was turned to look out the window, but you could tell that he wasn't seeing or feeling a thing. The shadows from the cold rain outside danced sickly across his gaunt greying face. He breath was too light to be noticed.

"Dick?"

The boy made no movement that indicated that he had heard his mentor. Bruce tried again a few more times softly before gently reaching across to rest a hand on the boy's knee. The boys head tilted slightly before drooping down to look at the hand on his knee and blinking slowly.

"Dick can he hear me?"

Still no response came as the boy continued to stare blankly at the hand.

"Dickie?"

The head rose slowly, bangs falling over the boy's face.

"Dickie can you hear me?" Bruce asked again; hope starting to creep into his voice.

The boy's head tilted to the side, the bangs now falling in order. His eyes no longer held any light or youthful vibrancy. They were glazed over lightly, like fog covering the ocean. He blinked slowly again.

"Dickie can you hear me son?"

At this the smallest of sparks registered in Dick's eyes. He looked as though he was waking up from a painful nightmare. He began swaying back and forth, eye lids fluttering.

"Tati?" He managed to choke out in a quiet hoarse voice before collapsing into sleep.

Bruce managed to catch him before he fell. Sweeping the child up he headed up to the boy's room to let him rest more. His features were beginning to gain a small amount of color, and lifelessness was succumbing slowly to peacefulness. When he rested the boy down he felt a small cold hand wrap around his ever so lightly. Bruce brought it to his lips before setting it down besides the sleeping child and settling himself in a nearby chair.

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=) Bunny Breakline for fluffy moments 3 :D**

**(")_(")**

When he heard the door slam shut he didn't know what to expect. Iris never slammed the door, and neither did Wally. So Barry did the most intelligent thing that anyone would do. He grabbed a bat.

Barry slunk through the hallways playing the mission impossible theme in his head as he did so on his way to attack intruder. At the end of the hallway he saw a shadow moving quickly towards him. The speedster raised the bat ready to swing at the precise moment…

SMACK

His nephew held the bat a foot away from smacking him in the head. Ripping it away from his uncle, the red head threw the bat behind him.

"Oh my gosh Wally I didn't-"

"Do you know Robin's secret identity?"

Barry blinked in confusion at him. Instead of answering he looked his nephew over carefully.

The teen's muscles were completely tense, and his whole body rigid. His face was scrunched up in a mix of pain and anger. He had been crying.

"Yea of course I do Kid. Are you okay?" he reached out trying to comfort the boy, only to be shoved away.

"Why the hell do you know and I don't?"

"Well everyone in the League does Kid. Bats just doesn't want the your team to know just-"

"And Roy fucking knows?"

"Um yeah, they're good friends in the civilian world."

This just seemed to upset Wally even more. Barry wasn't quite sure as to why; he thought everyone knew that was how it was.

"Did you know he was sick?" Wally's voice was suddenly very quiet as he looked down at the floor, eyes watering again.

Barry bit his lip, "Yes, but not anything in detail. Only Ollie, Roy, and Dinah know exactly what's going on right now. Bats hasn't been in in a couple weeks."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying hard to not let it show how much this was all bothering him.

"But him and I- we're-we're supposed to be _best_ friends."

**ANNNND THERE YA GO! Yay Wally is in the story! Same thing said for Roy up top pertains to the Wal man too. **

**So what do you guys want to happen next? I have a couple ideas, but nooo clue how to fit wally in. Sighhhh**

**So please review, tell me what you want to happen, and perhaps it will! :D**


	8. Confrontations

**I'm sorry this took so long. I was really hung up with school and trying to figure out what to do with Wally.**

**Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! **

"Shit..."

Roy stood outside his apartment door fumbling with his keys; the crappy light in the hallway was flickering and making it hard to see. For the third time he dropped the keys, his hands were too cold to hold onto them.

"Damn cheap apartment building, with its damn shitty lighting and a fucking heater from the stone age." He grumbled once again trying to find his keys on the floor.

Once he found them he managed to stand up, joints creaking, and hit his head on the door knob.

"Ouch, mother fucking," he kicked the door, "fucker!"

He was about to kick the door again for emphasis when he heard a slight rustling behind his door. Roy quickly pulled out a knife₁ before opening the door. He crept slowly in without bothering to turn on the lights. His eyes flickered around the room trying to spot something off, but there was nothing. He blinked to find the lights all on, the knife no longer in his possession, and a very ticked looking speedster in front of him.

"What the hell Wally? You can't just barge in here and-wait how the hell do you know where I live?"

"Where's Robin?"

Roy gave the speedster a perplexed look while cocking his head.

"At home?" He was tired and really didn't want to put up with Wally's crap right now.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Wally continued, clearly getting more and more impatient.

"Bambi is having some personal issues…" Roy started taking off his coat.

"Bambi?"

"Robin."

"Wait, you call Robin Bambi?"

Roy turned back to the speedster, who by now just looked thoroughly confused.

"Uhhh yeah, always have."

"I've never heard anyone call him that." Wally growled crossing his arms.

"Well only I call him that, and it's only when we're civilians."

"HA! So you do know his secret I.D!" Wally yelled accusingly, suddenly right in front of Roy with his finger jabbed up into the elders face.

Roy looked from the finger to Wally a few times before slowly putting the boys hand down.

"Um yea, of course I do Kid, never said I didn't"

"Why."

"Why would I say I didn't know his secret identity? Well I don't know I guess-"

"No," Wally said exasperatingly shaking his head, the kid looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "No, why do you know his secret I.D?"

"He told me?"

"When!"

"When we met? Listen Wally I'm tired and in no mood for twenty questions." With that Roy proceeded to go sit on the old couch behind Wally.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

His voice sounded cracked and pained the pure hurt in it made Roy turn his attention back to him. The boy now looked much smaller with his shoulders hunched and head down in downcast. Roy stood back up and walked over him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Wally-"

Roy suddenly found himself on the floor with a bloody nose. Wally stood over him with heaving breath, and his usually carefree eyes ablaze with rage.

"No. No, you listen," his voice came out strained between ragged breaths. His face was read, and tears were glazing over his forest green eyes like fresh rain. "I am supposed to be his best friend. I have been understanding about not knowing anything about him for years Roy. But now, now I find out that there is something wrong with him, no one will tell me what the hell is going on."

Wally walked up to Roy and hoisted him to a sitting position by the color of his shirt so that they were face to face.

"Now tell me what the fuck happened."

Roy glared at the younger for a second before a smug grin snuck its way onto his face underneath the blood trickling out of his nose.

"Hey Wally, you mad bro?"

Wally gave him a confused look and relaxed his grip ever so slightly, which was all Roy needed to land a punch on the speedsters nose. Wally fell back in shock looking at the other red head and Roy stood up wiping the blood onto the back of his arm.

"Did you ever bother to think Wally that you aren't his best friend? Sure you're defiantly good ones, best out of that little team of yours, but he has a whole other life outside of that. One that you aren't apart of."

Wally's tears were freely mingling with the blood pouring out of his nose as he glared up at Roy. He knew Roy was right, and he hated it, the entire thought of it, hated it so much it hurt.

"Listen Kid," Roy crouched down besides Wally, "It's not that Robin hates you, or anything close to that. If he did he wouldn't bother to hang out with you ever. Bambi has just…. He's had some bad experiences that make him not very trusting towards others. Right now he's having a lot of issues that he needs to deal with, and he isn't stable enough to see you or the team at the moment. You've got to trust me when I say that it's for his own health. When he's better you will be the first to see him. But you have to be patient ok?"

Wally didn't respond, but instead rested his head on his knees trying to calm himself down.

After a few minutes he turned back to Roy, "Is he ever going to trust me?"

Roy thought about it for a moment before slowly answering, "I think he already does to some extent. Eventually I think he'd be open enough with you to tell you his real name, but it would be awhile before he could talk about his past."

Wally nodded slowly and looked back up at the elder red head with a playful grin beginning to stretch across his face, "So his real name isn't Bambi then? Cuz I could use that as blackmail for years."

Roy just laughed and ruffled the boy's hair standing up.

"C'mon Kid, let's get cleaned up, you look like you just tried to vibrate through a wall again."

"Dude!"

**1-I feel like Roy is one of those people who always have some sort of weapon with them.**

**Yes I know there was no Dickie in here :( Next chapter will be told from his little insane point of view. I'm writing it now, and so far it is my favorite :)**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


	9. Beauties and Pains

**Well this took forever for me to post. Sowwwyyy guys 3 This is your Christmas and New Years present all in one! That's right! I know alot of my reviewers have been craving some crazy Bambi, so here ya go!**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers and such!**

"Master Richard you haven't eaten in days, please at least try the soup." The butler asked exasperatingly.

The boy however made no movement towards the food. He sat on his bed looking down at the object he currently held. It was a little ball of fluff from a pillow or something. He had found it and been enthralled with it for the past 4 hours; rolling it around over and over in his fingers, sometime letting out a slight giggle, or gasp when he dropped it.

With a sigh the butler bowed his head, "Really Master Richard that thing is unsanitary, why don't you give it here…" he began while reaching to grab the fluff.

As soon as he grasped it though a shrill shriek filled the room. Alfred looked to the boy in shock who was still screaming, eyes never leaving the object in the man's hand. Confused he began to back away from the boy. Dick suddenly lunged at him, tackling the man to the floor and unleashing his strength punching and scratching. Dick ripped the fluff out of Alfred's possession and immediately retreated to the far corner of the room.

"Dick is everything okay? I heard scre-Alfred!" Bruce rushed over to the butler who was just collecting himself on the floor. The man already had a few bruises forming on his face amongst the scratches, but other than that and his suit being slightly crinkled he looked fine.

Bruce looked over to where Dick sat. The child was rocking ever so slightly as he mumbled something incoherent. He was continuously stroking the object in his hand with a gentle finger, as though the object might become dust at any moment. His eyes darted around the room with unrestrained fear clouding them, only softening when they fell upon the fluff in his hand.

Deciding the boy was slightly too disturbed at the moment to be dealt with, Bruce helped the elder man up before escorting him out of the room.

**I'M DREAMING OF A LOOOONG BREAKLINE...JUST LIKE THE ONES I USED TO WRITE…WHERE THE PAGES GLISTEN…AND READERS LISTEN…**

He hated that. It hurt. The way they looked at him as they left the room; judging, sickening, hateful. Why did they do that? More importantly why did one of them try and take his, well he didn't know what it was, but it was his.

Dick looked back down at his fluff. It was starting to stretch out from the other man taking it from him. A frown formed on his face as he got up and walked over to the closet. He shut the door behind him before pulling out a slightly worn looking cardboard box from under the shoe rack. He paused a moment before opening it to reveal an old stuffed elephant among other older objects. Dick pulled out the elephant to return the fluff from where it had fallen out and giving it a small hug. As soon as he squeezed it though he felt a small prick on his wrist.

The boy put the elephant down and looked at his wrist where a small bead of bright red glowed against his pale skin.

"So pretty…" he mumbled to himself as he reached out and gently poked it. The orb burst and just left a smudge or red.

Dick frowned. He wanted more of the pretty. He picked up the stuffed animal again, careful not to stain it with the pretty, and turned it over till he found the blessed safety pin that made the pretty come out. Dick looked around him for a source of better light to watch, seeing as there was none however he decided to go back out by the window to sit.

Now in the glowing sunshine Dick watched as the silver glinted and shined as it dipped down into his pale skin. Bright red rushed up to engulf the area making the boy laugh gleefully. He repeated the process over and over, his laughter constant, more and more pretty shining in the light. But oh did he want more.

The boy looked hungrily around for something else shiny to bring out his pretty. He caught the smallest glint behind one of the pillows by the window sill. He dropped the pin to pick it up. It was a short little knife that seemed to have old pretty stuck to it. With a broken laugh he dug it down into his arm. So much pretty erupted, but oh did it hurt! It hurt the same as when they looked at him so poorly. That pain felt so familiar to the boy, the same pain he got when he held the fluff and the elephant. So familiar, it was the only true thing he could think of, the only thing that made any sense. He needed more.

He dug the knife more and more into him. Strangled laughs came out with his sobs. He wanted the pretty to cover his body. He didn't want to be confused anymore; he wanted it all to make sense. His tears mixed in with the pretty as he wiped it on his face. The world was beginning to spin rapidly, and he felt so sick, but the pain was overwhelming. The sobs were pulsating through his whole body, he couldn't stand anymore. The pretty began to pool on the ground, so shiny in the sunlight it made him giggle more.

A woman walked it. She was screaming, looking at him in that bad way, at his pretty in that bad way. He couldn't understand her; all of the pain was making him fuzzy, just like his little ball of fluff. She ran over to him. No. No. She can't touch his pretty. He grabbed the knife and lurched towards her. She screamed more and ran, trailing some of her own pretty behind. He was too weak to follow. He just wanted to fall into the pain, the pretty, and the light forever. He wanted it all to stop.

"Vă rog…"

**I know not very long at all. But I tried. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. But I need ideas! So please review with some and help decide what happens next!**

**Reviews=Motivation :D**


	10. Cutting Things Short

**Sorry again for how long this takes. Amazing how you loose time with four AP classes! I want to just thank all my reviewers and such for motivating me-I even threw in a lil contest for you all, see the end of the chapter for it! HERE WE GO!**

"Hey West, root-beer or coke man?" Roy called out to the living room from his kitchen.

"Both!"

"Jesus fat much?" The archer said with a smirk. He had invited Wally to stay the night in order to cheer him up. That and of course he did not want anyone that could move faster than his arrows pissed at him, and some people are easily charmed when you put food in front of them.

With that in mind Roy reached for an extra bag of chips to balance with the rest of the food, and five pizzas he had ordered, on his way to the living room. Wally had already eaten through one and a half bags of chips as he was setting up the DVD player for a movie marathon.

"K Kid, so we've got movies, we've got pizza, chips, candy, peanut butter, ass loads of popcorn, and TWO types of soda, this gonna tide you over for the night?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm do you think we can order chicken wings?"

"Already did."

"Chinese?"

"Yup."

"Then we are so good man!" Wally said with a smile before diving into the nearest edible product.

With the smallest of chuckles Roy shook his head before joining in on the grub.

"So what we watching?" Roy asked with a nod towards the tv.

"Oh it's really good, it's like this guy right-"

_You took me high you took me low_

_You sold your soul with lies you told_

"Always the cheerful one there Roy, even with ringtones."

_Now I'll be gone before you wake_

"It's one of Bambi's favorite songs." Roy spat back with a scowl and he searched around the room for his phone.

_I will be gone_

_With the stars in the sky_

_And you're askin me why_

"Oh I didn't know he listened to this type of music…" Wally trailed off, depression creeping back in. The more he was with Roy the more apparent it was how much he didn't know about Robin.

"Stop moping and help me look." Roy grumbled rifling through a mass of pillows only to turn and find Wally suddenly right behind him, phone held out expectantly in his hand.

"It's some guy named Bruce."

Roy immediately ripped the phone from his hands practically running to the kitchen. With a heavy sigh Wally sat down and loaded a plate up with pizza and skittles.

"Oh my God Barry's right, I do eat my feelings." He mumbled to himself and proceeded to shove another slice down his throat, not tasting anything.

"Wally…"

Said boy had to stop himself from choking when he heard the strangled voice from the doorway. He turned to look at the speaker, surprised to find Roy standing there. His skin had paled to a sickly grey causing his hair to look demented on his head. His eyes were dead and tears were carving down his cheeks while he took quick shallow breaths. Wally was half convinced that Roy had become a zombie in the few minutes he had been in the kitchen.

"Wally, we-we, we have to go."

"Um dude we just set up base here, and the food is still on the way. We can't just go now we-"

"It's Bambi."

Wally put the food down in an instant.

"What happened?" He asked, chest beginning to clench, he didn't know why though.

"I- I'm not sure. That was Bru-I mean Bats-Batman. He-he said, he said that…Wally, we have to go see him now." Roy whispered desperately.

"Why? I thought you said I couldn't go see him now."

"Batman doesn't know I'm bringing you, but, I think-I think that you should, need to come. But we have to leave soon, now." Roy stammered, unable to control himself as he clenched and unclenched his fists, turning his knuckles bleach white, to blood red.

"I still don't get it. Why are we going? What happened? Why now? Is everything ok? Why are we going?" Wally super speeded through exasperatingly.

Roy looked at Wally with unyielding desperateness, as though he hoped the boy could get him out of something. He took a shaky breath, his entire body shaking.

"Wally we have to go say goodbye."

**Golly the ending was sad to write :( But it's not over yet! **

**SO in this chapter there was a song (the ringtone) and the first person to review with the name and artist for the song will get to request a story! (In other words: you tell me what to write a story about and I do it)**

**By now you're all wondering "Is she killing Bambi off!" Well we shall soon see shan't we?**

**BUT HELL! I'll give the boy the ole' Jason Todd Fighting Chance! So please review and say what you want "Death" or "Life" **

**Please review! **


	11. Finding Out

**Two updates in two days? Whaaaa? AP hw you slackin! Hahaaha no but really I have NEVER had such a response to a chapter before! You guys are amazing!**

**Toymaker: You won! Woot! So pm me if you want a personalized/requested story**

**GHOSTofDVDs: Your name frightens me hahaha, but yes this is my first fic :)**

**WOW! Clearly all you readers really like Bambs, or at least like him more than everyone used to like Jason. Can't blame ya for that though. **

**But will I listen!**

How long had he waited for this day? The beautiful day when he would finally be a loud into the Watchtower. He had dreamt of what it would be like; crystal halls, expansive rooms, and marvelous foods. He would walk in like a king, with his family proudly with him and his best friend smiling and laughing by his side, loving it just as much as him. It was supposed to be one of the best days of his life, a new beginning, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to be an ending.

It was nothing like he had pictured. It was empty and cold, no windows or grand doorways. The walls were cold metal, dark grey, not even a peep of sunlight breaking through. He was so far above the Earth and yet never had he felt so low. The sound of their footsteps ricocheted against the encasement of the halls as they fell subject to the winding passageways through the hull of the satellite until finally they arrived at a pair of doors which opened revealing a bleach white room. He wanted to puke.

The room looked like the waiting room in the hospital except everything was white, reflective and blinding. Actually that was exactly what it was. Wally hadn't realized until that moment how hard he was breathing. He spared Roy a quick glance only to find the man was in even worse condition. Unsure of what to do Wally allowed his eyes to scan over the room and settle on a man who sat in one of the chairs.

His head was firmly resting in his hands as if connected there by some weird mutation. His breath was ragged and seemed to be coming with great difficulty. He was actually very well dressed, the best Wally had ever seen in his life he thought. Slowly, or perhaps very quickly, Wally was a poor judge at time; the man lifted his head from its prison to look at the two with harsh dark blue waters that thrashed against red lava that surrounded them leaving some water displaced to rush down his cheeks.

Holy crap it was Bruce fucking Wayne.

"Harper…?" He started in a weak even though his eyes never left Wally, "Why is he here."

"Because he's a friend of Bambi's, someone who actually truly cared about him."

Wally turned in shock to Roy, how could he say that to Bruce Wayne, a crying Bruce Wayne at that. Roy's gaze on the man though was one of pure unrelenting hatred. Looking back at Mr. Wayne he found he held a similar gaze, but with hurt and the slightest pinch of respect towards Roy.

"Fine, Kid Flash please follow Dr. Morton."

"Sure thing Bats," Wally readily replied without thinking. Upon realizing what he had blurted his head snapped up to look at the billionaire.

"No fucking way…" He whispered.

That was when his heart broke. This was how he was finding everything out; it took his best friend to be lying on his death bed for him to even learn who he really was. If Bruce Wayne was Batman, the Robs had to be little Richard Grayson; Richard Grayson who he had seen hundreds of times on the television for a million or more reasons, Richard Grayson who was the cute little orphan with the dark past and got lucky, Richard Grayson, the boy who acted, smiled and laughed _nothing_ like Robin used to. Hell Richard never seemed to truly laugh. It was true, he was best friends with a person he didn't know at all, a person who was now about to forever leave the world he once flew above. And the worst part? It still hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his life.

"Wally, go with Dr. Morton." Bru-Or Batman, he wasn't sure which said back in his deadpan manner. But not even the Dark Knight could hide how he was dying on the inside, Roy didn't even try to.

Wally turned towards the man in the doorway. He seemed kind, he had a solemn smile on his face and a comforting arm outstretched. Wally half wanted to go to the man and hug him, hug him till he fell away into pieces.

"Come with me, time to say goodbye."

**Short, but there is a chance in another update tomorrow or late tonight. Depends on how many reviews I get ;)**

**And you still don't know if he will live or not! ANNND you won't know next chapter either! Next chap is full of fluff as Wally Roy and Bruce say their last words (or are they?) to the baby bird!**

**Please Review! **


	12. Final Farewells

**Three days=3 updates. See what happens when people review like crazy? You guys truly are amazing. Now to answer some questions about the characters...**

**Chibi Rose Angel: Goodness that was a long review! As for your questions, we must remember one thing...Dick is HIGHLY unstable mentally (it never made sense that he was sane after the events of his life so i made him a little tweaked) Meaning hyper active speedsters= no good. Calm protective dudes who also happen to be an orpahn: good. That's basically my mental reasoning. Also Roy met Dick first, not Robin. Wally met Robin first. Wally is still his best friend, Roy is just...something more, either a brother or lover (that's up to the reader to decide)**

**Reining3 :Your reviews always make me laugh. And who's to say Roy didn't already! ;)**

"Oh my God…Robs," Wally whispered as the door shut behind him.

It looked nothing like him. His friend looked like a corpse, even the thought of that word sent shivers up his spine but no euphemism could serve the sight justice. There was a maze of complex wires, tubes and beeping apparatuses that were connected to the small boy's body. My God did he look small, smaller than Wally had ever seen him. He laid in the center of the bed, taking up the smallest of slivers. His bones were protruding out under his muscles like that of malnourished dog. His skin was pale, not a white pale though, a purplish yellow color from extreme blood loss. Band-aides enveloped his arms and part of his abdomen. His hair lay stiff on his forehead, and his lips were lightly parted. The lights in the room though were even brighter than that of the waiting room. Everything looked like it was glowing, as if in a dream.

The sight was too much. Wally wanted nothing more at that moment than to run, run faster than he ever had and get away. It hurt so much and he was scared, what if this would forever be the image that came up when he recalled memories of his little Boy Wonder?

Wally walked over to the bedside, tears freely pouring from his face. He reached out a hand, letting it hover a few inches over the boy before replacing it by his side.

"So looks like you finally became whelmed ay Robs?" Wally choked out, his laugh getting strangled in his throat.

"L-Listen I-I know that we um… well I know that I never knew you outside of the whole hero biz, and never met the _real_ you…But that's ok, I mean I've always understood. And you know what? I-I, I really like Robin. He's funny, cocky, smart, and really cool. Hell you're the first person to ever manage to beat me at any video game; I still think you cheated though. Heh… I guess it just bothers me that…"

Wally took a deep breath, shoving the sob back down his throat.

"It just bothers me that I could never meet you, real you. I mean was it all an act? The whole thing? Did you not actually like me at all? I mean I may not have been one of your best friends, that's ok, but you were always mine. A-a-and I would do anything to make this all ok. I might not know Richard, but I care a hell of a lot about Robin, if there was any way I could bring him back I'd-"

It was getting hard to talk between the sobs. He had to go. He couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry Rob, I just can't." With that he turned to the door and grabbed the handle pausing for a second.

"But hey man? When you get up there save me some of the pizza k? We-we had a good run… you and I. I'll miss you Boy Wonder."

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( **:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****

A sob jerked in his throat as he walked into the room. His entire body quaked with trembles. Tears and hot fast breaths had taken over control of his body. He stumbled across the room to the young boy who lay in the bed never moving. On the last step he tripped, catching himself on the side of the bed before allowing himself to fall over the boy. He stroked his face lovingly, brushing the bangs away from his eyes, his beautiful, bright, vibrant, big, periwinkle, blue, doe eyes.

"God Bambi…..you can't be…" Roy whispered, his voice wet. He let his thumb trail back and forth against the boy's temple while he leaned down to press a light kiss against the other, inhaling long and deeply as he did so. He stayed there for a moment before resting his forehead against the boy's.

"I-I'm not doing this…any of it without you. I-I, I just can't." Roy paused, trying to regain his breathing.

"I'll wait until after your fun-, I'll just wait till then. Then-then we can be together again alright Bambs?"

His chest hurt. His head hurt. He wanted it all over. He wanted to go back to the days when they had been so close, joking at charity events, sneaking out of galas, those days when his little Bambi would show up on his door with a shy smile and a crazy idea.

"Remember that time? Whe-when it was pouring and I had some dumbass gala to go to with Ollie? And you showed up at my door? With that stupid sign? God what had that thing said….'Friends will make a makeup date due to rain, good friends will watch movies with you despite it, best friends will lock you out side and laugh'…. Did you do any of those things though?" Roy chuckled, "No, you had your heart set on dancing in the rain in our tuxedos and ruining them. Not that it mattered; we ended up taking most of it off. And then we got sick? And you had to spend an entire week at my house. God we couldn't even leave my bed."

Roy bit his lip drawing blood, but he was too numb to care.

"I-I love you _so_ much Bambi. More than anything in this life…I'll-I'll see you soon right Bambs?"

Roy took one last shaky breath, leaving a kiss on the boy's forehead and nose. With one last squeeze of the hand the man left the glowing room.

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( **:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ****

Bruce stood at the side of the bed looking down at his so-ward. When did his mind switch back to that word? He reached out towards the boy for the umpteenth time before letting his arm die down next to him. It just hurt too much. Never had he cared for anyone this strongly. He didn't like it. Why care for people when you know they're going to end up leaving you in more pain?

But Bruce couldn't stop himself this time. His love for the boy had been forever scarred on his heart.

"Dammit Dickie…" He whispered angrily, tears starting to come faster now.

Reluctantly he sat on the side of the bed, putting his face into his hands, hoping to hide there forever. After a few moments though he turned back to the boy.

"You know I never wanted a son. Never wanted anyone. But you just had to look at me with those damn puppy dog eyes didn't you little bird?" He spat angrily. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't deal with this. He took another deep breath trying to clear his head.

"I should have adopted you." Bruce was slightly surprised when he realized that he himself had said the statement. Choking on a sob he ran his fingers through the boy's ebony locks.

"This is all my fault Dick. I didn't help you. I-I shouldn't have blamed your condition; I should have been there for you. I'm so so sorry." Another sob racked his body.

"I was an awful father to you my fiu… I love you so much…I-I'm proud of you. But now you can go home, to a far more deserving father…Thank you."

Bruce allowed his emotions to take control of him and he gave his baby bird one last kiss on the head. He didn't want it to end. He was just starting to get used to it all, having a partner, a son. He would miss it.

All of the beeping of the room became silent except for the lone drawn out noise of the heart monitor. Bruce looked at his son, stroking his cheek; he was glowing radiantly in the bright lights like he had been the first time they met under the circus spot lights.

"Go my baby bird, go fly my son."

**Okay so the last part of this was written after watching the new Planet of the Apes movie...I almost cried writing it. #Pathetic **

**In the words of Monty Python though HE'S NOT DEAD YET!**

**Well...maybe he is...but hey if Jason Todd can come back, who's to say someone can't swoop(or run?) in and save him?**

**Please review! I think that we've all learned that you get quicker updates with them...**


	13. Last Chance

**Four days=Four updates...me=on a roll**

**Seriously all of you reviewers are the best :)**

**Chibi Rose Angel : Awww I feel bad now :( I really tried to have it viewed both ways. In my head yea it's a romancey/thing so that may have taken over a little, but I really feel bad because I understand that most people hate slashes. I personally hate girl/girl (but I am a girl so that makes sense lol). I tried to tone them down here in this chapter. I hope it's better! Sorry if it's not!**

**maristhesealatin :Oh she's fine, it was just one of the maids. Probably scared emotionally for life, but hey it needed to be done. **

"I can't believe this is happening" Dinah whispered. Bruce had just entered the bird's room to say his goodbye. Now Barry, Ollie, and Dinah sat with the other two boys in solemn silence.

"I'm so sorry you too," she said looking between the boys.

"Poor Bruce," Barry said quietly earning a glare from Roy.

"How-how did it happen?" Wally asked looking to Roy, but the boy showed no signs that he had heard anyone talking.

"He bled out, too many cuts." Ollie answered eyes staying on Roy. It looked like he wanted to comfort him, but knew better not to.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked drawing a confused look from Ollie and Dinah.

Barry looked up to answer the unspoken question, "Wally and I can't bleed out. Our bodies move faster at a molecular level, so does our blood. It heals wounds and replaces lost blood cells in less than a couple minutes."

The couple nodded in remorseful understanding while Roy's head shot up, a slightly insane look in his eyes.

"Is your blood transferable?" He asked half in hysterics.

Barry looked at him puzzled, "I mean I suppose it would be po-"

"What's your blood type?" Roy asked fervently now on his feet.

"A positive, Roy what are you-"

"What about you?" He asked looking to Wally.

"Oh I don't know," Wally asked perplexed by the situation.

"He's a B negative..." Barry answered.

The insane glint in Roy's eyes grew brighter, "That's Bambi's blood type!"

Roy reached over grabbing Wally by the neck of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway at a sprint.

"Martian Manhunter! Dr. Morton!"

"What is it Roy?" Manhunter asked as he and Dr. Morton walked out of another medical room.

"Wally has the same type of blood as Dick." Roy panted out.

"We have already performed a blood transfusion, I'm sorry Mr. Harper but it's over."

"NO!" Roy screamed at them, taking everyone back.

"It is not over, Wally's blood, it-it moves faster it heals, it could fix him." Roy was getting desperate.

"Roy's logic is sound Dr. Morton it may be worth a chance to-"

"No! I will not have you doing experimental treatment on that boy." A shrill voice cried.

The four turned to see the therapist striding in with the infuriating click clack of her heals.

"He is over; all of you need to accept it. I have already filed a case against Mr. Wayne." She said not even trying to hide that damned smug smile of hers.

"She's right Mr. Harper I'm sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me we could save him! What kind of Doctor are you?"

The therapists grin grew wider, "I don't like that tone of yours Mr. Harper. Dr. Morton call security and have their families removed and the security lock placed on the door."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why the hell are you doing this, do you want him to die?" Wally spoke up.

"I've been trying to get Mr. Wayne in jail for years boy, now's my chance. We all know this was his fault."

"I hate the man too but he loved Dick, don't even pretend he didn't" Roy was now completely in her face.

"J'ohn you can't be ok with this." Wally now turned to Martian.

"It is not my place," he said before the voice spoke again in their heads.

_The supplies for the transfusion are at the end of the hall on the right. I'll keep them and security distracted. Hurry Richard's heart rate just stopped. _

"Fine," Roy spat looking between the three with hate coming off of him in waves and giving the slightest of nods to the martian before dragging Wally back down the hall.

"Speed down and get the supplies, I'll break down the door." He whispered once out of eyesight.

Wally nodded, running down fast as he could in the small space, he could hear Roy kicking the door in the distance. Once he gathered the supplies he zipped back but found Roy still locked out.

"It's really locked, and Bruce can't open the door" he huffed, "You have to phase us through."

"But I-I-I can't, I've never done it!" Tears beginning to brim his eyes again. They were_ so_ close.

Roy lifted the boy by his shirt.

"Well you're going to do it._ Now_."

Wally nodded with a gulp, pressing himself against the door trying to focus on his and Roy's molecules. He felt his body heat up, he that gained that feeling you get from cold medicine when the world and you are on different spectrums. His nose and head hurt, but his heart so much more. He needed to go faster. Right when he was about to collapse from effort he felt himself bump into something hard. He began crying as he leaned against it.

"I'm sorry I can't" his whispered.

"Wally how did you?"

Wait, doors don't talk. He looked up to see Bruce Wayne looking at him with swollen confused eyes.

"Holy fuck I did it!" Wally yelled almost dropping the tubing he was holding.

"Why are you two in here?" Bruce asked looking up at Roy.

"We're doing a blood transfusion."

"It's too late," Bruce said in a quieter voice.

"Never." Roy spat back as he dragged Wally over to the bedside, beginning to set it up.

"Electric shocks don't affect you right?" Roy asked, though Wally wasn't sure the answer would deter Roy from whatever he was doing.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Because we're going to have to restart his heart." Roy said as he finished the connections lifted Wally's arm.

"Ok you need to try and vibrate your molecules into moving faster because we have only a few minutes till-" Roy stopped there.

Wally nodded and did as he was told while Roy set up the defibrillator. Bruce looked on from the corner of the room with a pained hopeful expression. The next three minutes were spent transferring the blood as Roy tried desperately to get the heart to start. Bruce had stopped watching, head retreating to the darkness of his hands. The room was silent except the zap of the defibrillator and Roy's pained breaths giving the boy CPR. Wally hung his head in tears.

"Roy you have to stop," He whispered.

"No, we-we have to keep-"

"Roy, it's over. It's been three minutes."

"God fucking-," Roy sobbed slamming the metal plates down onto the boys chest and one last time before throwing them across the room. He gave one last breath into the boy before collapsing again with their foreheads touching as tears flowed out of him.

"Dam it." He whispered.

Silence crept over the room as all three allowed their tears to escape.

_Beep…beep…_

**Well that was hard to right. I am a poor action writer. I prefer inner thoughts. I tried to make it confusing, is he gonna live-not?-live-not? But then there was the beautiful beeping of the heart rate thingy. mostly thanks to the overwhelming reviews begging for life. That and it was my brother's birthday today so I decided it would be wrong to make today a sad day. **

**Undecided where to go from here. I had this whole part planned since I threw him back in the hospital (minus him living or not) So anything you as the readers want to see? Just write it in a review and I'll see what I can do :)...holy fuck that rhymed. *fist pump***

**Please review!**


	14. Funny How Things Change

**Have you ever been on your computer and been like "What am I forgetting to do?" Yea kind of happened with this story... Sorry Guys! :( Please don't hate me!**

**Oh and a sister story for this one has been written for the contest winner. It's called "Why We Fall" based off a line from Batman Begins. It's a lot of fluff between Dick and Bruce, mentions of Dick's parents. So please go check it out :)**

Two weeks, four days, seventeen hours, 23 seconds, and 45 milliseconds have passed since I was last in the tower. Funny how in that short amount of time things have changed. The halls seem grander now, the walls were magnificent and gleaming instead of looming and dark; it was welcoming, even homey, as if I belonged there like I had always imagined.

I hadn't seen Robin since that day. Roy and I had been ushered out by nurses as soon as the boy's heart had started. I don't think Roy had ever hugged me so tight, or anyone for that matter. He had gotten to stay in the tower to wait for Dick to wake up; according to Barry he had barely left his side once allowed back into the room. He and Bruce were on better terms now, it would still be awkward for a while but I'm sure they'll work it out.

Both Dr. Morton and the therapist had been fired. The hag was up for trial on attempted murder facing up to 50 years in jail with possibility of probation. As far as I'm concerned she better take that as a blessing. Dick has a new therapist already, Black Canary. She was helping him open up more, which he was far more comfortable doing with her as Roy trusted her. Over the little time that he had been awake he had apparently been making great strides in his recovery, partially assisted by yours truly.

My blood did more than bring him back to life, if helped fix his mind. It tore through his brain righting any chemical imbalance it could find. He still has problems, always will from every traumatizing piece of his life; but now he is conscious enough to try and cope with them.

Bruce and Roy however have taken a turn for the worse. Roy was traumatized by the entire event, he will be going to therapy for it for a while, they're saying he might even need medication. Bruce is completely blaming himself, but I think it was a good wake up call for the man, now he will be the father that Dick needs.

"You ready kiddo?"

Wally looked up to his Uncle, and then to the door they were standing in front of amazed that they were already here.

"Yeah," Wally said weakly, unsure why he felt uneasy all of a sudden.

Barry gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door and letting Wally in. The room didn't feel as blindingly bright as Wally remembered it being, but it was still enough to make him blink a few times to get his eyes to focus.

Dick sat directly in the center of his bed typing away on a laptop. He looked far tanner than Wally had ever seen him; clearly the boy wasn't lying when he said the Bat made him wear makeup to hide his true skin tone. His hair was sticking up in every which way, but suited him. The boy lifted bright blue eyes to the intruder that clashed magnificently with his skin and hair. Once he recognized the red head though his entire head lifted while a pearly white smile peaked from behind his lips.

"Hey Wals! Long time no see, what's good?"

Wally blinked a few times before answering slowly, "Well um you almost died…"

"Yea and you totally saved me! Heard you vibrated though a door and shit, so asterous!"

All at once the red head found anger boiling up in him again, "You know Dick, I know this isn't the real you, you can stop the act."

The boys overly huge smile faltered for not even a second.

"Man what are you talking about I-"

"Just shut up man! You're supposed to be my best friend, then I hear this whole other side about you and that the whole Robin thing is just an act?"

"Wally-"

"No! I want to know the real you, and I want this whole charade over."

Dicks smile was gone, now his lips were pursed in a thin nervous line. He shut the laptop slowly refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Listen Wally, it-it's not a trust thing, you are one of my best bros…I need time I-I can't just change overnight. Dick and Robin are two different people, and I don't have control over them just yet. Right now it's just easier to be Robin with you and Dick with Bruce and Roy… I'm sorry."

"Will I ever meet the real you though?" Wally whispered keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I hope so man; I think Dick needs a crazy person like you to make him feel sane."

Wally's head shot up to find Robin siting there trying and failing to stifle a very un-Robin like giggle, and he swore for a second he could see that little innocent light in the boy's eyes that he could describe with no other word but "Bambi."

"Oh you think that's funny Mr. Boy Wonderful?"

Dick was now completely beside himself with laughter, covering his mouth in the most adorable manner. Wally hoped he would get to see more of this side of his friend, he could tell already that he was going to like him.

**And once again I have managed to write a ridiculously small chapter -_-**

**Only a few more chapters left, one with Roy, and one with Bruce. Perhaps an epilogue. **

**Reviews=Faster updates! So please review!**


	15. Make It Go Away

**Once again I managed to take forever :( Sorry I had my birthday, and surgery, and whatnot. But here it is!**

"Bambi?"

"Mmm?" Said boy mused not rolling over to face the other who sat by the hospital bed.

"Are you mad at me?"

Now he rolled over to stare up at the other with big innocent doe eyes.

"For telling Wally, bringing him here? I- I know you weren't ready for him to be involved in all of…this but…" Roy let his sentence die off in an exasperated sigh.

Dick simply blinked up at him Roy couldn't distinguish if he was confused or simply waiting for more elaboration. The red head leaned forward resting his arms on his knees to be at level with the boy.

"Bambi you're silly, you know that right?"

The boy scrunched up his face at the comment and abruptly turned back over to face the opposite side of the room.

"Hey-"  
>Receiving no response Roy got up to lay down next to the boy. He waited a few minutes even though he knew that Dick wouldn't ever actually turn back around on his own.<p>

"Bambi can you look at me please?"

Reluctantly the boy rolled to face the red head. He did look better, Roy would give him that. But he could still see the haunting grey shadows on his bony angular face that seem to drag him down. He only got a brief look at them before the boy pushed his head down a little more to hide himself in the shadows, but it didn't hide the sad glint still stinging in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm better now…" The boy mumbled looking down.

Roy rested his forehead against Dicks making the boy look up.

"Now you and I both know that isn't true." Roy whispered seriously locking eyes with Dick, who in turn simply blinked and pursed his lips as tears began to glisten in his eyes.

"But hey-"Roy cooed reaching up to wipe them away, "you will get better, you've got me, Dinah, Bruce, and even Wally now; we're all going to help you through this."

"Bruce won't help." Dick whispered quietly burying his face lightly into Roy's chest.

Roy bit his lip as he exhaled slowly through his nose, resting his head on the boy's, "He's going to try Bambi, he really is. It's just- it's hard for him you know? I do believe- know- that he cares for you…more than anything. He's just a big grouchy Bat and has trouble showing it-Not that that's an excuse for everything but it's-it's just-"

Roy didn't know where to go from there. What else could he say, he honestly really dislike the man, but he couldn't tell Dick that.

"Vreau la mami si tati." The boy whimpered, beginning to tremble slightly. The pain in his voice brought tears to the older's eyes as he wrapped his arms around the boy bringing him tightly to his chest.

"Stiu, Bambi, Stiu." Roy whispered into the boy's dark hair allowing his thumb to trail back and forth along the nape of his neck.

"Eu nu pot lua durerea mai, vă rugăm să-l oprească."

Roy let his tears fall with the boy, he knew that he couldn't help him, he needed Bruce, he needed his father; but Bruce could never be there enough to help the boy. Dick would only be free of pain when he was with his parents at long last.

"Voi face o opri Bambie, voi face o opri."

**Well golly what ever could that mean? Very ominous of you Roy...**

**Well a short update is better than no update! Only a few chapters are left, yay!**

**Please Review, it's the only thing that speeds up updates! **


	16. Last Resorts

**I really need to organize my time better. Better late than never right!**

"No." Bruce said shortly.

Roy put his face in his hands. He knew Bruce wouldn't agree, hell he didn't want this himself but it was the only way.

"He can't live like this Bruce."

"So that's the only other option you can think of? You want him to forget everything? His parents, his life, me, _you_? Tell me Roy how you're going to feel when that boy looks into your eyes and has not a fucking clue who the hell you are?"

"I'll hate it, and it will kill me but-but _this, _how he is now-I-I can't."

The two sat in chilling silence for a stretch of time. Nurses could be heard bustling down the hall from the lounge where they were located.

"He'll relapse you know. No matter what we do he'll cut again, he'll try to-to kill himself. It's only a matter of time. "

Bruce sighed heavily and in a strangle voice chocked out, "I know."

**MUFFINSMUFFINSMUFFINS**MUFFINSMUFFINSMUFFINS****MUFFINSMUFFINSMUFFINS****MUFFINSMUFFINSMUFFINS****

"Dickie time to wake up."

The boy's eyes gently fluttered for a few moments before Bruce came into focus. His heart surged ever so slightly with happiness; he had been waiting for the man to finally come visit him. But the joy only lasted for a moment before dying down when he realized they weren't alone in the room.

Bruce felt a pang in his heart when the smallest sparkle of happiness died in his son's eyes when they looked from him to Roy and Martian Man Hunter.

"Why's he here?" The boy whispered, uncertainty leaking into his voice. Bruce knew he was referring to the Martian, not him or Roy.

"Dick-" Bruce started reaching for the boys hand only for Dick to retract it fast enough to cause quite a bit of beeping from the heart rate monitors he was hooked up to.

The child looked wide eyed at where Bruce's hand now lay on the bed. Slowly his forehead furrowed and eyes darkened as he looked at his mentor with pure distrust. Not a single flicker of youth was in his blue orbs. The man wondered for a brief moment if this was how his eye's looked behind his mask when he looked at a villain.

"Robin please," Martian Manhunter began, "Sometimes people become sick mentally because of their past, sometimes forgetting can make them heal; help them be normal."

"So you want me to forget everything?"

"Bambi, please…"

Dick's eyes snapped over to meet the red head's. Roy wished they hadn't. Not once in the entire time they had known each other had they looked at him like that. Misted over with sadness, no trust in them what so ever; they weren't light like they had been, they were darkening over with pure hate.

"Roy-you out of all people, I thought-I never thought that you would betray me. I never thought you would think I was crazy."

"We don't think that Dick we just-"

"No!" The boy screamed, his heart rate monitor was beeping uncontrollably. He grabbed his head and burrowed it in his knees.

"I-I trusted you! You can't- you can't. Va rog…"

"Dick living like this isn't healthy. This isn't about your sanity; it's about your happiness. I can't stand to see you like this…" Bruce was beginning to feel fearful for his boy's life again. God he couldn't take it, but he didn't know how to fix the broken boy in front of him. He got up and sat on the bed, but the boy turned away.

He took a big shaky breath and hung his head, "Please Dick, I don't want to see my son in pain anymore."

He felt tears sliding down his face slowly; he didn't even try to stop them. He bit his lip trying to think of anything to calm the boy. He felt a warm pressure on his chest nuzzling into him. Without thinking he scooped the boy up and held him there, crying into his dark locks of hair. The boy smelt of disinfectant from the hospital. It was disgusting.

"I'm taking him home." Bruce said to no one in particular.

Martian Manhunter took this as his cue to leave, which he did so happily. Roy waited a moment looking at the two with a small smile on his face before silently excusing himself.

Bruce felt torn holding the boy. While nothing felt more natural, made him happier, he was sick with disgust. The smell was overwhelming, his hair wasn't nearly as soft as it once had been, and they boy had never felt so _small_. All he could keep thinking was how it was his fault. Every shadow that he would see on the boy's face, in his eyes, would be his doing.

"I'm going to make this alright Dickie, I swear to you I will."

**YAY! Another short chapter done!**

**I have no idea where to go with this so if you have any hopes or aspirations for this story please tell me!**

**There is only one sure-fire proved way to make me update in a decent time frame, that's right! Review!**

**Please Review! **


	17. Developments

**Hey guys, sorry it's been such a long wait. Two AP Tests down and two to go! That's write I felt so guilty that I updated in the middle of AP testing. I hope this was worth the wait!**

The light wasn't as bright here. It was more yellow and warm than cold and white. It was the kind of light that should wrap around you and make you feel cozy, the kind where you don't feel a shiver down your spine all day and you just snuggle up into the blankets and loved ones around you. Key word, _should_.

The sunlight peaked in through the lavish curtains and hit the young boys face, bare arms and chest. He felt no warmth from it though, no comfort or anything really. He laid there simply on the bed, blinking dumbly at it. His breath was labored, not rough sounding or looking, but lord was it a pain for the boy to enact. He felt his dry mouth but made no movement for the glass of water not even a foot away on the nightstand. Why should he? Was there any point?

No he wasn't suicidal anymore. He had made great strides past that. He no longer craved the feeling of cold metal in his arm, or the dizziness that drinking or other substances brought, even if some moments it seemed so much easier. But while he was past, for the moment, the point of taking his own life he felt no reason to trying to keep it.

It was slowly getting easier. Bruce had been making so much effort, but the boy couldn't help wondering how long it would actually last. He knew the man had trouble with commitment, and while he knew, he _knew_ deep down that the man loved him dearly; he couldn't silence that nagging voice in his head that went against those feelings. Every second the man wasn't by his side it would whisper to him, "If he cared why isn't he here now?"

Roy tried to help him as well, telling him how important he was, how so many people cared for him. He would bring messages from Wally, or tell him about how worried the team was about his long absence. And Dick tried back, he truly did. He wanted Roy to know how much he appreciated him through everything, but it was so hard. All he could remember, over all of their fond and happy memories, was that small waver of trust, it had ruined everything.

Therapy wasn't doing anything more than showing everyone how bad things actually were, despite his pretending. He could never think of anything he wanted to talk about or get off his chest when the time came. Of course he knew he was having problems with Bruce, Roy, life in general, but he couldn't put it into words. Every time he tried the words got caught in his throat and suffocated him until he forgot what he wanted to say in the first place.

Physically he was improving. His skin had regained some of its natural tan but it still held grey hues in the light. He had only managed to gain back a few meager pounds, but his bones still jutted out of his skin, and his face looked gaunt and sallow underneath his large mass of black hair. The muscles from years of training were starting to wear from lack of use. But it was still progress.

Presently a small bird, no not a robin, landed on the window sill seemingly unaware of the occupant on the other side. The boy allowed his eyes to train on the little thing as it bipped and bopped around. _Is it really spring? _He wondered. It seemed like only last week it had been Thanksgiving. Granted he hadn't been in a right mental state since then, and had spent a fair amount of time sleeping, but still. That meant he hadn't seen the team or gone to school in over six months, seen Wally in three, spoken to him in two.

He wondered if they knew, the team, his school. Bruce probably told the school he went on extended vacation, or went to a boarding school. Wally probably told the team despite any lies Bru-Batman gave, not for petty gossip but to keep them from worrying that he had been killed by some lunatic around Gotham.

Dick nearly cracked a smile at that thought. _Well, if you consider me a lunatic I suppose it would be partially true_, he thought.

"Hello Master Richard, I hope you are enjoying this lovely spring afternoon," Alfred said as he entered the room cheery as ever with a tea tray. Dick didn't understand why, he hadn't drank tea since before the incident and yet it was still delivered to his room two in the afternoon everyday like clockwork.

"I like puppies," the boy slurred.

The butler placed down the tray slowly not removing his eyes from the boy. Dick hadn't spoken without a good amount of prodding since his last breakdown.

"The fluffy kind," Dick clarified, still not removing his eyes from the bird on the sill.

"I see," the elderly man started.

"Sleepy," the boy mumbled before turning over to fall asleep.

"Mmm Roy stop it," the boy murmured rolling over to try and fall back asleep.

"See now if I weren't so happy that you just spoke, I'd question why something licking your face makes you think it's me."

The boy turned slightly back towards the noise and, with a great amount of effort, peeled back his eye lids a fraction. It took a few good blinks before a small fluffy white puppy with big black eyes and nose came into focus. Said puppy immediately whimpered and resumed licking the boy's face with its small little tongue.

"I heard you have a thing for fluffy puppies, so I got you a little teacup Pomeranian."

Dick sat up a fraction, being careful of the little fluff ball that couldn't be larger than his hand, to look at the red head who currently sat with his face resting on one hand while a smug little smile played on his lips.

"Don't worry the big boss man knows, hell he even said the fluff ball was cute. I didn't name the thing either I figured you'd want to if you were in any mood to talk."

Dick looked from Roy and back to the dog a few times before he felt tears begin to overflow his eyes. Roy immediately got up and held the boy to his chest.

"Oh shit Bambi-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-If you don't want her I'll take her back and-"

"Faline."

"Huh?"

"Like from Bambi, her name is Faline." The boy muttered into Roy's chest between hiccups.

"Oh, yeah Faline it is then."

"You put a bow around her neck."

"Well yeah she is a gift-"

"It's pink."

"Yeah, I thought you'd think it was cute or something I don't know."

"You hate pink."

"Yeah but I thought you'd think it was cute-"

"It is."

"Oh, then why are you crying silly?"

"I don't know. My head hurts."

"You want me to get boss man?"

"Mhm."

"Then you're going to have to get off me silly."

"Mmm," the boy hummed snuggling deeper into the man's chest keeping the puppy in his arms.

Roy sighed lifting the two up and settling them on his lap so that they could lie more comfortably. Dick kept his eyes half lidded and fixed on the small bundle in his arms stroking it gently.

"Do you think Bruce loves me?" Dick slurred, mental exhaustion already hitting him again.

Roy furrowed his brow and the little one in his arms.

"Of course he do-"

"As his son I mean. Does he look at me as his son, not his ward, or protégé, or adoptee, even if I'm not that, but his son," Dick dragged out, he was beginning to have trouble speaking. That happened sometimes now, more often than not, when he spoke more the a few minutes, Dinah had said it was trauma related or something.

"Yes I do." The elder answered without hesitation, pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"Then why-why doesn't he adopt me."

"I'm not sure, but you know what bambi?" Roy asked looking down at the now sleeping child.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the boys head before whispering, "I'm sure it won't be long before he does."

**Look I wrote more than usual this time! Yay! Sorry that had like barely any development. I promise the big Bruce-Dick heart to heart is coming up! I don't know what exactly I want them to talk about yet though so if you want to hear them discuss anything, parents, team, Roy, hell Faline, you name it and it probably will worm its way in there.**

**I'm_ thinking_ of writing some more on Wednesday but I need motivation for that to happen, and we all know by now how to motivate me!**

**Please review!**


	18. Meetings

**Hey guy's long time no see! As always I am really sorry about the wait :'( School ends Thursday so updates should be quicker! Also I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to do in this chapter, I had a few ideas and had some issue deciding what route to go with, I ended up going with none of my plans -_- oh well!**

"We need to talk," Roy stated simply as he walked into the overly lavish office. He took a seat without an offer and promptly began tossing around one of the expensive paperweights on the desk.

"Harper, put that down. And how about we talk about why you're here in the first place? You didn't tell me you were staying the night last night, you said you were leaving after you gave him that little fur ball." Bruce said without looking up from the paperwork he was currently going through.

"Bambs fell asleep on me with Faline and-"

"Who?"

"The puppy he named her Faline, anyways-"

"Wait you slept in his bed all night?"

"You know you'd think you'd be used to that by now, really we've shared a bed for years-no, not like that, don't you give me that look Bruce." Roy said pointing a finger at Bruce who was currently giving him something between a glare and a slight expression of shock.

"Back to the point I was trying to get to before you turned this into a whole protective father 'I'm going to show you my shot gun collection' talk- well actually I was going somewhere like that. You see Brucie-"

"If you're trying to convince me of anything that isn't the way-"

"As I was saying Bruce-ter, I know that you love Dick very much, as a son even-"

"I know where you are going with this Harper and I will advise you to stop now before-"

"Stuff it Wayne-now if you'd stop interrupting me-"

"Need I remind you that I was in here working-"

"Please we all know you don't actually work for shit."

"Excuse me? Harper I'll advise you now to just get the hell-"

"Let me finish what I'm saying first and then-"

"No I don't want to hear whatever you have to-"

"Just adopt the Goddamned fucking kid already!" Roy yelled suddenly rising to his feet to glare down at the man.

The elder's face quickly changed from shock to rage.

"Get the hell out of my house now Harper."

"No! Listen right now," Roy's voice was cracking as he became more and more distressed, "I have tried so hard Bruce, but I can't do all of this. I am here for whatever Dick needs, a friend, a brother, _anything_. I will hold him when he cries and kiss away his tears, laugh with him during a movie, or just keep him warm on a cold night. But I can never be his father. I can't do that for him Bruce. You know that's where you should be for him, I know it is, even Dick does, but-you-aren't-there! He needs you, and so long as you aren't there for him nothing can move forward. Nothing. He doesn't understand his relationships with people anymore because you refuse to acknowledge yours with him. He feels like you are his father but you won't even fucking adopt him. Now he doesn't know what anyone is to him. If Alfred is a butler or grandfather, Wally a coworker or friend, he doesn't even know what I am to him Bruce. He can't make up his mind. Him and I can't have a growing relationship because of you, Wally and him can't be close because of you. So grow the fuck up and be there for the kid for once."

Roy ended his rant there trying to casually wipe away the tears that had formed. Bruce hadn't moved from his statuesque stance at his own side of the desk that separated the men. Before anything could process in the elder's mind the red head cleared his throat and spoke again, "I'm going to the cave to grab Wally and bring him over for a visit. You figure out what you're doing," he abruptly strode out of the room pausing only briefly at the door to call back, "Don't fuck this up anymore Wayne," before he was gone from the mansion.

**Muffins are amazing and this is a breakline**

_Recognize Red Arrow B03_

The team looked up from their tasks in the living room upon the computer's announcement.

"Roy?" Wally barely breathed; he hadn't seen him in a while or heard of an update on Robin.

"What's he doing here?" Artemis spat out while inspecting one of her arrows.

"I am not sure, but he is always welcomed here Artemis he is our friend. Let us all go-"

Wally suddenly sped out of the room to the Zeta tube. When the team caught up to the speedster he was bouncing in front of a very impatient Roy and talking far too fast for human ears to understand.

"Kid do you think you can slow down for five seconds?"

"Sorry," Wally said sheepishly hanging his head, "I just wanted to know if you had an update on Rob."

"Yeah, he asked for you. So if we could get going now that-"

"Wait you guys know where Robin is? Baywatch you said that you had no idea where he was!" Artemis yelled slapping the red head.

"Ow! I wasn't allowed to tell, besides it's none of your business blondie."

"Actually," Kaldur said separating the two, "As his teammates I believe it is our business, we haven't seen him in months and we have reason to be worried. While I understand you want to keep his secrets as you are his best friend I-"

"I'm not his best friend," the speedster mumbled throwing a half-hearted glare over in Roy's direction.

Everyone in the room turned to give a curious look to the now downtrodden boy.

Megan seemingly oblivious to any tension piped up, "What do you mean-"

"Not now Megan," Roy interrupted, "Listen Wally we really should go now."

"Are you dumbos at least going to tell us what's wrong with the bird boy?" Artemis asked the two retreating red heads.

"It's personal problem, just stay out of it," Roy called back right before the computer announced their departure.

**Muffins are still amazing and this is still a breakline**

Roy said nothing during the walk from the zeta tube to his car parked in a nearby ally. Wally on really got a good look at him once seated in the car. His entire body was rigid underneath his jacket and his jaw line was set in a terse line jutting through his cheeks. He didn't move to start the car or look at the passenger; he kept his gaze sternly locked forward.

"Hey Roy, you okay man? You seem a little-"

"I told Bruce to adopt him." Roy stated calmly while his body started shaking lightly.

"Oh, really? What'd the Bat say?"

"He didn't," The elder spat out before letting the car go silent. Wally watched quietly as the tremors became more violent and the archer's face scrunched up in pain as tears started pouring down his cheeks from underneath his sunglasses.

"Roy?"

"I can't Wally-I-I can't," the man sobbed out, "If this doesn't go right Bambs isn't coming out of this, he just isn't. I swear to fucking God if Bruce fucks this up- Goddamn it! I can't see him like this anymore, I need him to come back."

"Dude, it's okay we'll figure something out-"

"No! You don't fucking understand Wally, he is _everything _to me. I can't lose him, I can't-"

Roy allowed the sobs to wrack his body as he curled over the steering wheel, not even acknowledging the hand that was gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Roy listen to me, just listen okay? Can you do that? I know I don't know Dick as was as you, but- hey you listening?- I don't know him well but I do know he's strong. Even if Bruce isn't there for him we will be and-"

"He doesn't want us you dumb-shit, he wants Bruce, he wants a father!" Roy screamed pushing the other to the opposite side of the car, "Until he gets that we are _nothing_."

Wally glared over at the other feeling his own angry tears singe his forest green eyes, "Listen, I get that you've been having problems with not being the most important thing in his life, but you need to get the fuck over that for a little bit and maybe we could make some fucking progress."

"Don't you fucking blame me West, I swear to-"

"I'm not but maybe if you fucking worried more about him for once in your Goddamned fucking life-" Wally sentence ended abruptly as he felt a fist collide with his face and blood drip from his nose. He squinted his eyes through the pain to look at a very pissed Roy who was now hovered above him whilst pining the speedster to the wall of the car.

"Listen you piece of shit, I would do anything for that fucking kid. I have been there for him in more ways than you can imagine-"

"Aw fuck man that's sick. I don't want to hear about your fucking love life."

The elder's face quickly transformed into a look that he'd only seen once before in that stupid movie Twilight when the werewolf dude got really angry at the pale dude. 'Fuck, maybe I went a bit too far there,' Wally thought briefly before being slammed against the dash board.

"Don't you ever-ever- say anything like that again you disgusting piece of shit. I would never do anything like that-it's not like that-so don't you ever-"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I know that, you just got me caught up dude."

Roy slowly released his grip on the other's shirt before situating himself back into the driver's seat.

"Soo," Wally began, wiping off some of the blood on his face, "Can we go see him now or what?"

Instead of replying the archer simply started the car and pulled out of the alley, heading towards the famous Wayne mansion. Once they pulled into the driveway both red heads stepped out, one of them stopping a moment to look at the grandeur that was.

"You coming in kid or are you just going to gape there all day?"

"How could he _not_ tell about this!"

The elder chuckled lightly before heading into the mansion, speedster in tow.

**TADA! **

**So originally I went into this planing a huge heart to heart between Roy and Wally. Somehow as I was typing it I made them have a fight scene...Still not sure where that came from. Also I just watched the Hangover 2 and was inspired to poke fun at the thought of Roy and Dick being intimate. (I mean the pretty much are here)  
><strong>

**This chapter though guys was really hard. I kept on deleting things, and rewriting, it took FOREVER, like hours. No good. **

**And I feel like my writing style has somehow changed? I'm not sure how I feel about that...**

**So please tell me what you think of everything that's going on because AS ALWAYS I have no clue where to go from here!**

**Any idea's on what you want Wally, Roy, and Bambs to talk about? ANY? Please give me some!**

**As for Bruce and Dick...We're getting there, but I'm still iffy on how things will go down...**

**So Please review and help me out!**


	19. Hello Again

**Hey guys... Sorry for the wait... I kinda work 40 hours a week now, and have two sports, and sometimes I must sleep lol**

**Sooo SK12Monster slightly scared me into continuing this story, so big round of applause! YAY**

**Reining3 : is still my favorite reviewer :) Idk why Roy denies his feelings lol, I'm just not sure if I want the two of them to go down that windy road or to stay along the straight path (HA see what I did there)**

**WARNING: I had surgery 3days ago, so most of this was written while on percs...WEEEEE lol, yeah so it might be really bad, but in my painkiller hazed mind I found it kinda ok...**

"Ah, I see you brought Master Wallace with you." Alfred said lightly smiling down at the newcomer as he moved aside to let the boys into the mansion.

"He has a butler! How did he not tell me!" Wally yelled racing into the house. He stopped in the center of the foyer and spun around with his mouth wide open, trying to take in all of the antiques, and rich architecture.

"Well Kid dumbass- sorry Alfred I'll put a dollar in the swear jar later- he had this thing called a secret identity, ever hear of it? Sometime if you tell people that you have a huge mansion and a butler they might be able to guess said secret identity."

"Yeah stuff it Roy," the speedster said examining some fancy painting.

"Well while you show him the way to Master Richard's room, I shall go prepare some snacks and-"

"The man makes food too? Where do I buy one!" Wally was suddenly nose to nose with the butler grinning madly.

"Well Master Wallace as the slave trade is no longer legal it isn't possible to simply buy servants anymore."

"Oh…right," Wally smiled sheepishly and backed away from the elder.

"Okay Kid, why don't we leave poor Alfred alone and go see the bird," Roy said proceeding up the staircase.

Wally eagerly followed the other up the stairs and down the intricate hallway system, stopping occasionally to take in the extravagant decorations. While examining one particular painting down the hall he nearly ran into the other red head.

"Why'd we stop?" Wally questioned.

"Because this is his room? Duh," Roy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh…"

Wally suddenly felt his nerves come over him. What if Dick decided that he didn't really want to see him? What if something bad happened to Dick again? Just as the speedster decided that he wanted to excuse himself Roy opened up the door.

"Hey Bambs, I brought Wally," Roy whispered entering the room.

Said speedster cautiously entered the room behind the elder keeping his eyes trained on the boy lying in the bed. Dick was staring blankly at the ceiling, blinking every once in a while, clearly not paying any attention to his surroundings. His blankets were laid smoothly on his body, so smoothly that it was clear he didn't pull them up himself.

"Hey Dick, um how goes it man?" Wally stuttered out nervously.

Wally held his breath for a few agonizing seconds as he waited for the boy to acknowledge his existence. Eventually the small head turned towards the doorway, ebony hair falling to frame a pair of glassy light blue eyes. Wally felt his moods pick up a little realizing that Dick looked better than he had last time. He looked like he had put on a couple more pounds, and he was slightly less flushed. Underneath all of that though there was still tension and distrust, it made the speedster feel more uneasy than before.

"So Bambs where'd you put little Faline? I'm sure Wally would love to meet the little fluff ball."

On cue the puppy jumped on top of Dick's chest staring intently at the two red heads. Turning his attention to the dog, Dick sat up with some effort and brought the little pup to his chest. Wally inwardly cringed when he saw that the boy couldn't sit up for long without having to lean against the head board for support. Based off of Roy's unfazed look he could tell that this was the norm for the once strong hero.

"You can hold her if you want."

The broken whisper startled the speedster at first. Last time he had seen his friend he had begged of him to stop the act, to be himself. At this moment though he wasn't sure which he preferred, his best friend putting up a charade as a happy and strong young man, or the truth, a boy who he barely knew laying broken beyond all repair in his own desolation.

"I'm sure Wally would love that Bamb" Roy said with a stern stare in the other red head's direction.

Wally scuttled forward to the side of the bed. For some reason he no longer wanted to be anywhere near the boy, it hurt too much. He wanted to run to the other side of the world and puke in a dark hole. How did Roy stand this torture? He now understood Roy's breakdown earlier in the car. This was absolutely unbearable for the speedster, he couldn't imagine being as close to the boy as Roy and going through all of this.

Dick gently raised the pup off of his chest before shakily resting her down into waiting freckled hands. Wally clutched the fragile little animal to his own body as the boy sank back down into a pile of pillows, never taking his eyes off of the dog. As the puppy wriggled around in his arms he had to surpass a chuckle, in all of his years fighting alongside the Boy Wonder, putting their lives in each other's hands, he had never felt more trusted by his friend than he did now.

"She likes you," the boy whispered with slight amusement creeping into his voice.

"You think?" Wally asked smiling as Faline began bombarding his face with kisses.

"Yeah, she really loves Bruce though, she wouldn't stop following him around." Dick replied, Wally could see laughter beginning to twinkle in his eyes behind the glaze.

"When did Bruce come up?" Roy asked slightly on edge, luckily Dick didn't seem to notice.

"After you left. He came up and we watched Treasure Planet and ate some lunch." The boy now had a small smile on his face, but kept his eyes trained on the dog.

"You ate your lunch?" Wally couldn't tell if Roy was in shock or angry with the fact that Bruce managed to fix an issue he couldn't.

"Not all of it, no. It was-yawn- it was a chocolaty thing. I don't remember its name, but-yawn- it was yummy."

"Wow, leave it to Bruce to feed a kid chocolate for a meal. He really does deserve a parent of the year award." Roy spat out. His face turned from annoyance to pain as he saw Dick's own hurt expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bambs- no please don't be upset," Roy quickly got to the boy's side and pulled him into a hug, "I didn't mean it like that- hey, I'm sorry really. I'm very happy you ate something; you can eat all the chocolate you want ok? Bruce was right to give you that, you deserve a treat."

"No, you're right. It was probably really fattening anyways," The boy said shakily, scrunching up his face and burying it into the man's chest.

"What! No, why on Earth would that even matter? Really-Wally can you go help Alfred with the snacks- Bambi listen…"

Wally had to stop himself from sprinting out of the room, and down the hall. He could still faintly hear Roy hushing the boy.

The speedster lifted the puppy to eye level, "We had the kid going so good Miss Faline, didn't we? Then Roy had to ruin it and make the kid all weight conscious on top of everything. Just what we need too, a little anorexic birdie with depression. Just fucking fantastic."

Wally walked down the hallways, only getting lost twice before he found what he believed to be the kitchen door.

"Oh no Master Bruce I completely understand."

Wally peeked in through the doorway to see Alfred speaking on the phone next to some delicious looking smores. The speedster had a small inner struggle between his stomach and his curiosity over the phone conversation.

"Well Master Bruce I will be anxiously waiting your arrival tomorrow afternoon then, yes, goodnight Master Bruce."

Faline gave a small little yip as the butler hung up the phone, announcing their arrival.

"Where's Bruce?" Wally asked caustiously, he wasn't sure if Dick would be comfortable with the man being gone for long.

"Oh just doing some business in the city Master Wallace," Alfred replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay. What's happening tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well I can't tell you that Master Wallace, I have been sworn to secrecy, especially towards Master Richard and Master Harper. So if you could keep this whole conversation mum?"

"Yeah sure…but I'm not sure I like the sound of all of this if Roy and Dick can't know about it. Is this a bad secret like the world is ending, or a good secret like someone is surprising someone with cupcakes?"

"Oh Master Wallace, it is the best of secrets. Come along now and help me with these snacks."

**I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED HELP, Seriously I am beyond lost with this story :'( **

**On a side note: Why doesn't anyone write touching father/son stuff about Dick and Bruce anymore :'( really I loved those stories. Someone go write one. Right now.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review. I need some motivation clearly to get me to do anything. It's pathetic, but the true.**

**Everyone enjoy watching the Olympics as well! So excited for all of the events!**


	20. Suffocating

**So I haven't updated this in a very long time. My bad :( But, seeing as today was the one year anniversary of the story, I decided to go ahead and continue where I left off! Hope you all enjoy!**

It felt warm here. Not the cozy kind, or the burning kind, but the stale heat kind of warm. Dick would take it though; he had felt cold for so long that he welcomed the feeling with a blessing. It was just that, everything was suffocating. Everyone was trying to be too kind, too understanding. He didn't understand, he didn't deserve all of this. Dick cuddled a little closer to Roy's chest keeping Faline close to his own. Roy felt cozy warm, safe warm. So did Bruce and Wally. It felt so nice that he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep forever in the warmth. Whenever he tried though, it heated up the stale air in his mind, made it unbearable; like he was a rotting inside his own head.

"I smell snacks," Roy hummed down to the boy in his arms.

Dick was struggling to remember. Everyone has been wanting him to eat, but wasn't food bad?

"I though snacks were bad because they made you fat?" The boy questioned back.

"No Bambs, you're thinking of when you were training in all of your gymnastics. Fats were bad then because they were unhealthy. Now you can have whatever you want."

"I don't want any food though," he whispered back.

"Why? Food is good, just ask Kid Eats A Lot."

"But isn't it bad to have snacks?"

"Oh Bambs, you're thinking of when you were doing all of your gymnastic training and hero work. Snacks were bad then because you were trying to build muscle."

The boy scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes in concentration. Everything was so fuzzy in his mind. He used to like training right? He used to be on a team too. That all seemed so long ago though, more like a dream than reality. One of those dreams you have on a hot summer afternoon during a nap, the kind that makes you instantly exhausted when you try and recall what occurred in it. His memories were all blending together, fighting against one another.

"What do they all think of me?" Dick asked in a small voice, keeping his eyes closed.

"Who?"

"The team, the league, everyone…" He trailed off, unsure if he wanted an answer.

Roy sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, "Well… most of them think that you are on some secret mission or something, I'm not sure, rumors really just flying around. It changes on a weekly basis. Bats didn't want to tell them what was really going on because of the whole secret identity thingy and protecting your privacy. None of that matters though; once you're all better you can go back and tell them whatever story you want to."

He couldn't even think about that right then. It was beyond his comprehension. The fact that Wally was downstairs had his heart and brain working double time to try and process everything. Everything was too much; he felt the warm air strangling his throat, stinging his eyes.

"Woah, Bambs, where are you going?"

His eyes stung. The air, it was too stale and stagnant. He just needed something cool. He turned on the bathroom faucet and stuck his head under.

"You alright kid?"

Dick could barely hear Roy over the sound of the water rushing of his ears. He clogged the sink and let the cool water pool around his face. He could feel Roy's hand on his shoulder and hear nervous yipping in the background.

"Bambi? Dick? Are you okay? Should I call Bruce or Alfred or..."

Everything became muddled, Roy's voice sounded gurgled and the barks barely pierced the water's walls. Dick opened his eyes under the water. The bathroom lights overhead played in the water against the sink's white curves. It was calming and cool. He could feel his heart slowing down again as his limbs became weaker. Roy was now pulling on his shoulders, somehow though his hands were able to keep him in place.

His body slumped against the counter, hands still strong. He didn't want to leave the cool water. He wanted to stay in it. His lungs ached from the stale air still within them. The boy tried to breathe in the cool water's, to rid himself of the stingy air within him. He began chocking, but couldn't force himself out of the water. There was screaming, and a hand on his face trying to pull him out of the water.

He saw the sink drain open and fought to keep contact with the liquid, but to no avail. The noise and air came back to him, but it was still all fuzzy. There were more people in the room now. They were laying him down, talking to him, trying to make him breathe in the wretched air. He closed his eyes, wanting it all to go away, wanting it to be nice again. Darkness came over him like a crisp blanket; he let it wrap around him and bar out the air. It was nice; it was simple.

* * *

><p><p>

"What the hell happened!?" Wally asked, spinning towards Roy once Dick had been placed into his bed.

"I-I don't know. He was fine, he was just laying here. Then he kind of just got up and-"

"Attempted to drown himself? Why the hell would you let him do that? Are you thick Harper? I thought you were all protective of him and shit."

"I am," Roy glared back, "I thought he was just trying to cool off or something. When I tried to pull him out, I don't know, he was stronger than I expected him to be in his current state. I couldn't get him out."

"Well it's a good fucking thing Alfred had the brains to drain the sink. You are really beyond stupid; I mean he could have hurt himself a lot worse. How could you not think of that? Maybe, we should have the doctor check your brain too, I mean-"

"Look- I'm sorry," Roy screamed. Tears began falling down his face with a new vengeance since the incident, "I was scared, I couldn't think, I don't know, I just-"

Roy buried his face in his hands, he was still shaking since the ordeal. Wally looked over at the boy in the bed with a sigh. Faline was curled up by his head, and now his breathing was normal. No one had even bothered to dry off his face or hair. How was anything going to go back to normal if things like this kept happening? Wally had thought he wanted to be involved in everything, but now he wasn't so sure. Not even two hours here and he was already at his breaking point.

"Both the doctor and Master Bruce are on their way here," the butler announced as he reentered the room.

"I thought Bruce was going to be gone for the night?"

"Well Mater Wallace, due to the circumstances a change in plan was in order," The old man sighed looking down at his Master's charge, "Would either of you boys like anything or shall I just tend to Master Richard?"

Wally looked over at Roy who was still trying to get a hold of himself before allowing the butler to go about his duties with their ailing friend.

The speedster walked over to his fellow redhead and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man, we'll get him back, we've just got to stay strong."

With no reply Roy got up and left the room. Not even a minute later Wally could hear the sound of a door slamming and an engine starting. Wally exhaled heavily though his nose before sitting on the bed next to his friend and picking up the little fur ball.

"Well pup, I guess I finally understand the meaning of 'heavy on the dis'"

The dog squirmed out of his hands and back to the pillow she previously occupied.

"Feeling the love," Wally stated leaning back before Alfred walked in abruptly.

"Master Wallace, Master Bruce has just arrived and has requested your leave."

"Well you can tell Miss Bruce that she can get her panties in a bunch if she wants but I'm not leaving."

"Very well Master, you will excuse me paraphrasing your response," The butler replied dryly before turning out of the room.

"Oh no Rob, I think I just became a mini Harper…" Wally whispered down to the slumbering boy, "Don't you worry though, we'll all have you happy and go-lucky again soon enough."

**I know it's short :'( I'm really suffering heavy writers' block with this whole thing. I'm open to suggestions and ideas! Please give me some! What do you want to see from Roy now? And Wally? More Wally or less?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
